DILEMA
by sunrise blossom
Summary: Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka. Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan / GS, official couple EXO . (author berubah fikiran menyeimbangkan cerita tak fokus chabaek lagi).
1. Chapter 1

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran

review juseyeo ^^

'' baek. Apa kau gila 3 bulan lagi kau kan menikah dengan chanyeol. Hentikan tingkah gilamu itu baek'' ujar kyungsoo, mencoba meluruskan fikiran sahabatnya yang menurutnya sudah sedikit rusak.

'' aku tau kyung, tapi kau tau sendiri aku masih menyukai kris sampai sekarang. Tapi aku juga mecintai chanyeol'' ujar baekhyun lemah.

''kau mau mertuamu mencoret nama mu dari daftar calon mantu kesayangan mereka eoh'' cerca luhan kepancing emosi.

''ania'' baekhyun menggelengkan keras-keras kepalanya.

''so.. tinggalkan kris, segera minta maaf ke chanyeol sekarang dan jangan coba-coba lagi bermain api dengan namja naga itu''

'' lu.. dia bukan namja naga. Berhenti mengolok-ngolokya'' ujar bekhyun yang sedikit tak suka mendengar luhan mengatai kris.

'' sudah baek, benar apa kata luhan. Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus baek. Kau sudah meyakiti dua hati manusia. Ingat karma baek'' ujar kyugsoo yang mencoba menengahi adu otot dua sahabatnya ini.

'' terus kau kyung dengan kai si drak skin apa namanya eoh! Dan kau luhan kau juga berai meninggalkan sehun sekarang eoh, aku yakin kau tak akan mau melakukan itu!'' baekhyun yang sudah pusing dengan masalahnya, semakin dibuwat kacau dengan nasehat-nasehat sahabatnya ini. Dalam hati baekhyun membenarkan semua perkataan sahabatnya ini. Tak seharusnya ia bermain api di saat hubunganya dengan chanyeol sudah sangat serius. Moodnya hari ini sudah jatuh sampai kedasar paling dalam, ibartkan TNT yang siap meledak jika dipicu dan sekarang meledaklah seorang byun baekhyun.

'' BAEK'' ujar kyungsoo dan luhan secara bersamaan. Mereka tak meyangka jika baekhyun bisa bicara seperti itu.

'' ok.. terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dirimu lagi. Terserah kau memilih jalan hancur atau damai dalam hidupmu. Aku sarankan jika kau belum siap dengan kehancuran perasaanmu dan menyesalinya, berhenti dari sekarang baek!'' ujar kyugsoo Sedikit memberi pendapat yang terakhir untuk sahabatnya. Tangannya menyambar tas yang ia gatung di pinggiran kursi '' aku pulang duluan baek, luhan'' pamit kyugsoo sambil lalu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama luhan juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo sebelumnya.

'' kau mau kemana lu'' ujar bekhyun menatap luhan.

'' aku pulang, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam masalahmu baek!'' setelah itu luhan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekhyun sendiri memikirkan semua masalahnya yang sungguh membuwatnya frustasi.

'' kyung, kau bisa datang ke apartemenku sekarang, ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan'' seseorang diseberang telepon membuwat kyugsoo bingung mengambil keputusan antara datang atau tidak.

'' apa pekerjaan itu penting kai, ini kan hari libur kenapa kau masih meyuruhku bekerja eoh, meyebalkan kau tau itu!'' protes kyungsoo keras. Pasalnya ia dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk bekerja. Pertengkaran antara baekhyun,luhan dan juga dirinya membuwat moodnya buruk hari ini.

'' aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus datang setengah jam lagi!'' ancam kai dari seberag telfon dengan serius. Padahal kenyataanya kyugsoo tak akan mempan dengan ancaman seperti itu.

'' terserah kau kamjong!'' ujar kyugsoo mengakhiri telpon dari atasanya yang meyebalkan. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki kyugsoo atau pellet apa yang sudah digunakan kai sampai kyungsoo tak bisa menolak setiap ajakan kai.

Luhan berjalan mejauh dari tempat pemotretan sehun. Tadi saat memutuskan unuk datang ke acara pemotretan sehun. Luhan yakin dia tidak akan cemburu dan mengamuk di tempat pemotretan. Tapi kenyataan yang ada luhan dibuwat semakin cemburu dengan melihat sehun berpose mesra dengan yeoja yang ia tau bernama sulli dan ekspresi sehun terlihat sungguh menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan lihat luhan sekarang seperti naga yang siap menyemburkan api ke mangsanya. Dari pada ia mengamuk di depan sehun lagi. Ia juga cukup tau malu dan tak mau merusak kegiatan orang lain. Maka dari itu ia putuskan keluar dari ruangan pemotretan itu.

Sehun yang tau luhan dalam keadaan tidak baik bahkan jau dari kata baik. Ia juga cukup kaget dengan keadaan luhan saat ia memunculkan sosoknya di tengah-tengah kru karena yang ia tau luhan sangat idak meyukai pekerjaan sehun saat ini . kini ia Hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas gusar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini percuma jika bicara dengan luhan dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu yang ada akan semakin membuwat keadaan memburuk. Akhirnya sehun memutuskan melanjutkan pemotretan yang tertunda beberapa menit barusan.

#########

TBC

Ini baru prolognya, kalau ada yang minat aku akan lajut ke part selanjutya.

Jadi reviewnya diharapkan bgt buwat dijadikan semangat lanjutin part selanjutnya.  
BOW.. gomawo .^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hunhan time!...^^**_

_**Chapther 1 ….**_

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran

review juseyeo ^^

Di sebuah mall yang terletak di pusat seoul. Di tengah keramaian pengunjung mall, di hari libur dimana surga bagi para yeoja menikmati hari untuk shopping, nongkrong sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan mengamati beberapa pengujung mall untuk dikomentari dari komentar baik sampai komentar jelek.

Itulah yang sedang 3 yeoja ulzzang ini lakukan dimulai dari baekhyun, yeoja yang sangat dikenal dengan komentar blak-blakkannya, suka bersikap seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan efek dari tingkahnya, anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan otomotif yang terkenal seantreo korea, memiliki seorang kekasih lebih tepatnya tunangan yang sempurna. Tampan, baik hati, seorang CEO perusahaan tekstil yang merajai pasar korea-china dan harus di ketahui jika tunangannya cinta mati dengan sosok baaekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri memiliki afair tersembunyi dengan mantan kekasihnya masa kuliah yang baru kembali dari kanada. Dan menjadikan 2 sahabatnya perisai bagi hubungan konyol baekhyun dari sang tunangan.

Kedua kyungsoo, yeoja yang alim, polos, tapi sedikit jelalatan juga jika ada namja yang sedikit bening dari sang pujaan hati, direktur dari perusahaan garmen yang terkenal di korea yang memiliki drak skin usut punya usut meskipun jelalatan kyungsoo itu cinta mati sama sang direktur, setia mendengar curhatan sang direktur yang sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Dan katanya lagi sang direktur itu akan segera memutuskan tunanganya –basi banget gak sih-. Selama ini kedua sahabatya itu tak akan berkomentar banyak menyutujui juga tidak menolak juga tidak atas hubungan kyungsoo dengan sang direktur lebih ke sekedar menghormati keputusan kyungsoo. Anak dari seorang pemilik mall terbesar dikorea dan china.

Ketiga luhan, yeoja yang berparas cantik, berasal dari china, yang memiliki seorang namja chingu foto model yang terkenal di korea, memiliki bejibun fans yeoja yang mengikuti setiap kemana sang kekasih pergi , tipe yeoja yang pencemburu berat, manja, mudah marah jika menyangkut dunia yang berhubungan dengan sang kekasih dan tidak mau putus dengan sang kekasaih meskipun sudah di buwat cemburu setengah mati oleh sang kekasih. dilihat dari sifatnya yang pemcemburu. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo akan berani mempertaruhkan kehidupan mewah mereka jika sampai luhan mau memutuskan sang kekasih. Anak dari seorang pembisnis di china yang sekarang mulai merambah pasar korea dan jabatan luhan adalah seorang kepala defisi pemasaran. Cewek paling modis yang pernah kyungsoo dan baekhyun kenal.

Heran? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai bersahabat?. Itu semua bermula dari kegemaran mereka akan chatting di dunia maya. Ngobrol, merasa cocok , ketemuan dan bereteman lah mereka sampai sekarang.

'' astaga! Mungkin sekarang sedang tren kostum tabrak warna kali ya '' luhan berkometar. Melihat sosok namja yang sedang memakai baju kantoran dengan setelan jas bunga-bunga, memakai dasi sejenis bunga-bunga juga dan astaga lihat celanaya pink!. Jangan salahkan luhan jika mulutnya gatal untuk tidak berkometar.

kyugsoo melotot '' ahahaha.. bukan tabrak warna lu, anggap saja style dia''

'' style, sih style kyung tapi juga gak norak gitu juga ah. Ah.. lu udah ah ruwat dia kasian sekali hidupya. Mataku selamatkan '' baekhyun berkomentar sambil menutup matanya.

Luhan yang namanya disebut berkomentar tak terima '' aku, ogah banget deh baek. Sori ya aku sibuk''.

Baekhyun medengus '' sibuk mengurusi sang foto model sih iya ''

Alis luhan naik sesenti '' kenapa bawa-bawa sehun coba''.

Kyungsoo cemberut '' ini kenapa kalian yang jadi bertegkar , sih!'' mencoba menengahi perdebatan luhan dan baekhyun.

'' baekhyun yang mulai '' sungut luhan. Baekhyun menatap cangkir kopinya dan meyesapnya dalam-dalam tak memperdulikan ocehan luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' astaga, kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan kalian sih'' gerutu kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis '' kalau yang itu aku yakin kamu akan meledak melihatnya lu '' tangan baekhyun bergerak, menunjuk sosok namja yang jadi pusat perhatiannya berjalan menuju kafe tempatnya berada.

Kyungsoo, luhan mengikuti arah tangan baekhyun yang menunjuk objek yang sukses membuwat luhan '' SEHUN!'' teriak luhan tak santai, dan sukses membuwat kyungsoo dan baekhyun menutup muka mereka sediri. Untungnya kafe yang sedang mereka kunjungi sepi ''ngapain dia ke sini dengan …''

'' sulli, foto model tercantik seantreo korea, mendapat predikat model terseksi dari ajang penghargaan di paris '' cerocos baekhyun, sedikit mengkompori luhan.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala baekhyun pelan '' aduh kyung kenapa kau jadi memukulku sih '' protes baekhyun cemberut. ''jangan mengompori luhan, baek''

Baekhyun mendegus'' siapa yang mengompori siapa, aku Cuma berbicara kenyataan yang ada. Apa aku salah menyebutkan identitas sulli '' protes baekhyun lagi dengan posisi tanganya megusap pelan kepalanya yang jadi korban pukulan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang asik dengan argument mereka, tak menyadari jika luhan sudah tak berada di dekat mereka.

Mata kyungsoo membulat lebar- makin lebar saja mata kyungsoo- '' gawat''.

'' apanya yang gawat kyung ''baekhyun bersuara, sambil meyesap kopiya, sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati kopinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas gusar '' kita terlambat baek''

Alis baekhyun berkerut dalam yang masih tak menyadari keadaan sekitarya '' kita? Terlambat? Satauku aku baru datang bulan 1 minggu yang lalu dan itupun tidak terlambat ''. Ujar baekhyun polos.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tajam '' cantik, tapi bodoh itu kau baek.''

baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas menyesap kopinya dan menatap kyungsoo tajam '' kau ini kenapa sih kyung, punya dendam sama aku''.

Ck, kyungsoo rasanya ingin memukul kepala baekhyun keras-keras menggunakan sepatu hak tingginya, lumayan siapa tau bisa membetulkan kerja otak sahabatnya ini '' kau ini, yang aku maksud itu luhan bodoh. Luhan siap meledak sekarang '' mata kyungsoo menatap sosok luhan was was yang berjalan menghampiri sehun. Ibaratkan dalam komik tubuh luhan sudah diselimuti api siap membakar sang mangsa.

Baekhyun mulai merespon sekitarya, makin megkerutka alisanya dalam-dalam sedalam samudra hindia '' luhan?'' sontak mata baekhyun melotot heboh. Saat otaknya sudah mampu mecerna apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo dan menyadari jika luhan sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

'' ini anak baru sadar. Ck! Parah'' batin kyungsoo ngenes.

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan kyungsoo heboh '' gawat kyung gawat, kita harus bagaimana? '' baekhyun khawatir akan harga dirinya di sini. Pasalnya jika luhan sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya, usaha apapun akan percuma jika maksdmu untuk menghentikan tingkah luhan. Dan bagi baekhyun itu sungguh memalukan rasanya baekhyun sekarang ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenal luhan.

Kyungsoo merinding disko. Memahami maksud tersembuyi baekhyun, mencoba tenang dan menonton drama yang akan tayang secara live didepan mereka '' molla baek''.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun haya mampu menatap pemandangan sang pemeran takdir. Melihat sosok luhan yang sudah berdiri disamping sulli sang pemeran ketiga dengan memberikan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuwat lubang lapisan ozon bumi, sedangkan sehun sang pemeran laki-laki utama menatap luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan antara khawatir, kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa kepergok luhan sekarang. Bukan berarti selama ini sehun berselingkuh dengan sulli yang seperti luhan tuduhkan. Sehun malah sangat mencintai luhan, hanya saja sehun lelah dengan sifat luhan yang pecemburu berat. Awalnya sehun tak pernah mempermasalahkan sifat pencemburu luhan, tapi sehun tak pernah mengerti akhir-akhir ini sehun merasa sifat pecemburu luhan semakin dalam. Ini kedua kalinya luhan melihat ia keluar dengan sulli dan berakhir dengan luhan marah-marah hebat, tak mau bicara dengan sehun selama 1 minggu dan sekarang lagi!. Kronologis dari sehun kenapa ia bisa jalan dengan sulli, hanya menemani sulli untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk hadiah namja chingunya. Sejauh ini itu alasan sulli waktu mengajak sehun jalan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar '' luhan'' ujarnya mencoba tenang, padahal dalam hatinya khawatir setengah mati menunggu reaksi luhan.

Luhan menglihkan tatapan menusuknya dari sulli dan menatap sehun lembut. Tunggu lembut. Maksudnya tak ada kilatan api dibola mata luhan kan? Curiga?. Sehun kikuk menatap mata luhan yang menatapnya lembut, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin sebelum memergokinya jalan dengan sulli, kepalan luhan kejatuhan planet Jupiter – sehun kau terlalu berlebihan nak-.

Sulli yang juga setengah kaget saat sehun menyebut nama luhan dan matanya menangkap sosok luhan berada disampingnya dengan tatapan menusuk dalam sampai membuwat sulli merinding.

Sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertukar tatapan bingung melihat reaksi luhan yang jauh dari perkiraan mereka.

'' ajaib, luhan sedang dikelilingi malaikat surga'' ujar kyungsoo dan baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Kembali lagi pada pemeran utama.

Luhan tersenyum manis menatap sehun. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium pipi sehun mesra.

CHUP

Sehun membulakan matanya yang sipit, cukup kaget mendapati reaksi luhan yang jauh dari perkiraannya '' luhan..!'' protesya, menatap luhan lembut ''ini tempat umum Lu''

Luhan mulai cemberut '' kamu nggak suka ''

'' ania, hanya saja aku takut kamu tak akan bisa pulang habis ini, jika fans-fansku menyadari laki-laki yang kamu cium itu aku '' sehun mencoba memberikan pengertian halus pada luhan.

Luhan mencoba tak memperdulikan komentar sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun. Bergelayut manja, menaruh kepalanya dibahu sehun. Tak memperdulikan sulli yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat untuk tau diri dan belajar mengotrol emosiya kali ini. Jika tak mau membuwat sehun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

Luhan terseyum manis dan menatap sulli meremehkan '' seluruh korea tau jika aku pacar seorang model oh sehun, dan bukan seorang yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatian kekasih orang lain dengan berkedok meminta namja itu untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Standar habis kan alasannya ck!'' sungut luhan dengan setiap penekanan di kata-kata tertentu.

Sulli, yeoja keturunan amerika-korea –author ngarang demi cerita- mejadi model sejak usia 16 tahun, wajahnya yang khas dan tubuhya yang cukup dibilang seksi cukup menjadi modalnya bekerja di duia modeling. Beberapa bula yang lalu sulli mendapat penghargaan sebagai model terseksi seAsia menurut majalah keluaran Negara paris. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sulli menaruh perhatian terhadap Oh sehun sang rekan kerja sesama modeling. Tapi sayangnya sehun sudah di cap hak milik paten oleh luhan, dan sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak begitu peduli dengan usaha sulli mendekatinya, maka dari itu sehun selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Dan sehun sekaran mulai menyesal menerima ajakan sulli untuk jalan.

JLEEEEB

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menonton luhan, semakin dibuwat heran dengan sikap luhan yang sekarang. Entah hanya perasaan mereka berdua atau bukan tiba-tiba aura kafe yang mereka tempati mejadi suram, membuwat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri . dan tatapan luhan itu seolah-olah sudah siap menelan sulli hidup-hidup sebentar lagi. Karena baekhyun dan kyungsoo sangat megetahui sifat luhan luar dalam, ia tidak akan bertahan lama dengan tigkahnya sekarang karena itu berbalik terbalik dengan sifat aslinya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara dari aksi diamnya '' baek, pulang yuk? Aku mendapat firasat buruk jika kita tetap berada disini''.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Memahami maksud dari firasat buruk yang dimaksud kyungsoo '' kajja. Aku juga mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini''. Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo yang seakan-akan megatakan 'bagaimana caranya kita pulang. Jalan kaki? Kita kesini kan dengan mobil lulu kyung?jangan gila!'.

Kyungsoo yang langsung mengerti akan tatapan baekhyun, Menghela nafas keras '' baek? Kamu milih terpenjara disini menonton drama bergenre konyol ini, dan sudah dapat ditebak endingnya atau kau mau pulang secara diam-diam dengan megorbankan kakimu bengkak esok hari''. Sambung kyungsoo datar.

Baekhyun berfikir mempertimbangkan dua pilihan yang akan ia pilih tinggal atau meinggalkan luhan.

Tak ada 1 menit baekhyun berfikir, tiba-tiba ' BRUAK ' suara keras seperti orang menggebrak meja menggema di seluruh bangunan kafe.

'Nah lo, kan terlambat deh kayaknya' Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling menatap mata satu sama lain mencoba berbicara dengan bahasa mata menyalurkan apa yang ada difikiran mereka.

Tinggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Berbalik melihat pasangan sehun dan luhan. Sulli yang merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang dikataka luhan tadi, tiba-tiba berdiri da menggebrak meja menjadikan tempat pelampiasan amarahnya '' apa maksudmu?! Eoh''. Sungut sulli berapi-api.

Luhan paham betul sifat lawannya bagaimana. Tak jauh beda dengan sifatnya juga. Luhan terseyum sinis '' lo , tidak ada maksud terselubung kok nona. Kenapa kamu jadi marah '' ujar luhan datar.

Sulli medengus keras '' aku tau kau cemburu padaku luhan, aku juga tau jika kau pacar oh sehun kau tak perlu memperjelasnya dan yang aku maksud itu kata-katamu yang mengatakan 'bukan seorang yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatian kekasih orang lain dengan berkedok meminta namja itu untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan''.

Luhan mulai hilang kesabaran melihat yeoja yang ada di depanya '' kasian ya cantik-cantik tapi blo'on'' ketusnya frontal.

Sehun berdiri, merangkul pundak luhan lembut, mengusap lengan luhan pelan '' lu, sulli tadi mengajakku jalan karena ia ingin membelikan kado buwat namja chingunya''. Ujar sehun lembut, mencoba memberi alasan dibalik aksi jalan-jalanya dengan sulli.

Luhan menatap sehun tajam '' dan kamu percaya dengan apa yang yeoja ganjen ini bilang'' cerocos luhan mulai hilang kendali.

Sulli yang sudah malas berdebat dengan luhan, meraih tas yang ada di sampingnya dan beranjak pergi meinggalkan sehun, luhan. '' lebih baik aku pulang sehun ''

'' ya! Benar lebih baik kamu pulang , dan jangan mengganggu atau pun mengajak sehun jalan. Kau mengerti! '' sambar luhan bak petir di siang bolong.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan, menatap sulli dengan tatapan menyesal '' oh.. baik, hati-hati dijalan dan mian aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang'' .

Luhan makin berang , mendengar ucapa sehun barusan. Apa telinganya tak salah dengar mengantar sulli pulang. ''yaak! Sehun apa maksudmu dengan megantarnya pulang eoh!'' protesnya nggak santai.

Reflek sehun membekap mulut luhan dengan telapak tangannya, mecoba meredam suara-suara halilintar yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Sulli memutar bola matanya malas, lama-lama berdebat dengan luhan bisa dibuwat gila dirinya .'' no problem, mungkin lain kali saja'' pamitnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan sehun yang sibuk dengan rusa betinanya yang siap mengamuk saat ini.

Balik lagi kedua sosok yeoja yang menjadi penonton setia pasangan fenomenal sehun-luhan. Yang sudah merencanakan kabur tapi urung.

Salah satu dari mereka mendengus kasar '' harusnya, hari ini menyenangkan tapi semuanya hancur hanya gara-gara mereka'' keluhnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo menatap tragis baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan ekspresi frustasi akut. '' sudahlah , bukan hal yang pertama buwat kita juga baek'' imbuh kyungsoo.

''arrrggg.. molla, aku tak peduli. Aku pulang, kau mau ikut aku pulang atau tidak'' ujar baekhyun sekali lagi dan baemgkit berdiri, mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di kursi duduknya.

Tanpa piker panjang kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan yang sama dengan baekhyun '' aku ikut pulang, firasatku mengatakan luhan akan pulang dengan sehun'' ujar kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagunya ke arah pintu keluar memberi isyarat pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk kyungsoo. Dan mendengus pelan '' tetap saja kita akan pulang sendiri, lihat mereka seakan lupa jika kita ada idi sini. Ck! Meyebalkan''.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tertawa renyah mendengar baekhyun menggerutu. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

''kyung kau yakin kita akan berjalan kaki sejauh itu?. Astaga aku tak membayangkan kaki ku'' baekhyun kembali protes setelah keluar kafe dan melihat jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan jalan raya lumayan jauh. Lebih tepatya tempat ia berdiri sekarang adalah pintu masuk mall yang memiliki halaman sangat luas, dan membuwat jarak gerbang dengan pintu masuk mall cukup jauh.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas '' sudahlah jangan banyak protes, jala saja''.

Tiiinn.. tiiinn…

Suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi kyungsoo dan baekhyun, membuwat mereka menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Dan sang empunya mobil meurunka kaca mobil penumpangnya agar sang target bisa melihat dirinya.

'' Kris ''

Teriaknya gembira.

T.B.C

Aaa… mian.. mian jika ini ff di awali hunhan. Rencananya sih mau bikin cerita per couple dulu baru nanti ke masalahnya mereka Dan saya cukup tau jika mugkin cerita ii sedikit pasaran kali ya hehehe.

dan gomawo buwat yang sudah sempet baca dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kehidupan, dan buwat siders gomawo _-meskipun aku juga tak tau ada yang baca apa kagak- kekeke

Ok.. review juseyo ^^

BOOWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran, alur cerita makin ngaco ^^.

**Happy reading**

Sedan mewah hitam menepi di daerah rumah kyungsoo. Lalu keluarlah sosok kyungsoo dari tempat duduk penumpang. Berdiri menunggu baekhyun keluar dari mobil sang selingkuhan. Kyungsoo menatap jengah tingkah baekhyun yang malah asik bercengkrama dengan kris.

'' oh.. baek! Ayolah , cepat turun. Panas nie! '' gerutu kyungsoo kesal. Gila aja pikirnya, udah kepanasan diluar malah disuguhin pemandangan orang pacaran 'menyebalkan'. ya baekhyun sang tersangka malah asik ber lovely dovley dengan si naga besar –kata luhan-.

Di dalam mobil. Baekhyun mencium pipi kris singkat, dan beranjak keluar dari mobil sang seligkuhan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengiringi kepergian kris sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

Baekhyun melirik kyungsoo '' ck! Apa sih! Sirik ya'' baekhyun yang mulutnya asal jeplak lagsung mendapat tamparan kecil dari tangan kyugsoo.

''ini mulut kalo ngomong kayak infotaiment, asal jeplak, pedes pula''

Baekhyun cemberut. Membekap mulut mungilnya yang terkena tamparan kyungsoo '' salahmu. Kenapa mengganggu''.

alis kyungsoo mengkerut ''Tauh ah! Males ngomong''ujar kyungsoo malas, dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

' ih.. nie anak kenapa sih. Bawaanya kecut mulu sama aku' batin baekhyun heran. Dan mengikuti langkah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kakinya berjalan menuju dapur, megambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih.

GLEEK

'ah .. segarnya' batin kyungsoo lega. Selega perasaanya yang tak jadi megorbankan kakinya bengkak besok. Kyungsoo juga bersyukur beruntungnya ia dan baekhyun bertemu kris yang suka rela mau mengangkutnya juga. Padahal ia dan luhan amat tidak menyukai kris yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidup tenang baekhyun dan tunanganya. Maka dari itu kyungsoo tak sudi megucapkan terima kasih utuk kris. Tak jarang kris terkena komentar-komentar pedas darinya dan luhan tapi dasar namja badak, tak tau malu.

'' kalo ada tamu itu, ditawarin minum dong. Bukannya malah minum sendiri '' komentar baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa '' kamu haus! Bukannya dahagamu sudah hilang saat bertemu kris''. Balasnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, tubuhnya diputar 90° menghadap kyungsoo '' yak. Kamu itu kenapa sih kyung, heran dari tadi ketus banget sama aku, sudah untung kris mau mengangkutmu, harusnya kamu berterima kasih bukanya malah sinis terus sama dia''.

Braaakkk

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah kyungsoo dibuka secara kasar.

Seorang yeoja berlari masuk, menerjang tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat-erat.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh luhan dan menjatuhkan tubuh luhan disampingya ''luhan! Kau ini kenapa sih! Sakit tau , sesak, kagak bisa nafas tau gak sih!'' protes baekhyun tak suka. 'Gila ini cewek kuat sekali kalau meluk ' gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

Luhan hanya terseyum-senyum sendiri. Membuwat baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disofa sebelah kanan baekhyun dan luhan, menatapnya horor.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dalam, membuwat alis hitam tebalnya membuwat kerutan-kerutan dan seolah mengatakan ' luhan tau dari mana coba, kita ada di rumahku. Bukannya dia tadi pulang dengan sehun'. Baekhyun yang paham akan tatapan kyungsoo dan hanya mengedikkan bahu 'mana aku tau '.

Keduanya menatap luhan kembali . luhan yang belum berhenti tersenyum semakin membuwat kyungsoo dan baekhyun khawatir.

'' Lu.. waegurae? Jangan bikin kita khawatir deh'' kyungsoo mencoba berbicara dengan luhan.

No respons …..

Baekyun menatap kyungsoo '' aku rasa dia sudah mulai gila '' cerocos baekhyun asal.

Pletaak

''yak!'' protes baekhyun tak terima. Menatap luhan sengit.

''enak saja bilang aku gila! orang masih waras gini di bilang gila'' protes luhan. tersangka Yang sudah mendaratkan jitakan manis di dahi baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat tingkah sahabatnya. '' bentar deh lu.. kamu tau dari mana kalau aku dan baekhyun ada dirumahku''

Luhan mengedikkan bahu ''insting mungkin''

Baekhyun mendengus, memotar bola matanya malas '' lupakan! Dan kenapa kamu jadi aneh gini habis pulang sama sehun''.

Luhan membenarkan duduknya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk bercerita '' aku.. aku..''

'' kamu putus dengan sehun '' tebak baekhyun asal.

'' sekali lagi kau mendoakan aku putus dengan sehun. Aku akan membongkar hubunganmu dengan naga bule itu'' ancam luhan megenai sasaran.

Baekhyun diem. Lebih baik iya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan duduk manis mendengar cerita luhan.

'' sudah, ceritakan lu'' kyungsoo menengahi.

'' sehun melamarku'' ujar luhan dengan semangat 45. Dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas bermaksud meunjukkan cincin pemberian sehun, yang tersemat manis di jari manis luhan.

Hening, mendadak suasana disekitar mereka sunyi senyap.

Luhan cemberut '' yak! Kalian medengarku tidak sih '' teriaknya.

'' ternyata bayi bongsor itu memutuskan mengikatmu juga '' baekhyun nyeletuk sekenanya.

Luhan memberengut '' dia bukan bayi bongsor baek!'' protesnya.

Baekhyun acuh '' kris juga bukan naga bule dan naga besar ''

Luhan hanya cemberut menatap baekhyun, mendengar protes baekhyun tentang nama-nama paggilan aneh kris yang dibuwat luhan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan '' sudahlah, baek harusnya kau berbahagia buwat luhan ''

Baekhyun yang masih sedikit kesal pada luhan yang sudah meninggalkanya dengan kyungsoo di mall, dan malah memutuskan pulang dengan sehun. Untung saja ia tak sengaja bertemu kris yang sedang berada di mall yang katanya sih habis bertemu klien , coba kalau tidak ia akan menghajar luhan dengan kemampuan hapkidonya. Jadi baekhyun hanya mengucapkan selamat dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Kyungsoo melamun di meja kerjanya. Ia kesal dengan kai sudah seminggu kai tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Berita yang ia dengar kai dan keluarga besarnya sedang liburan ke london, yang semakin membuwat kyungsoo kesal karena sang tunangan sah kai ikut dalam acara liburan itu. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi kai, tapi ia takut, ia sadar tak seharusnya ia terlibat hubungan yang salah dengan kai dan meuntut lebih perhatian untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras-keras '' hufft, meyebalkan'' gerutunya .

''apa yang meyebalkan kyung'' suara sexy yang keluar dari namja yang sedang megacaukan otak dan hati kyungsoo , menyadarkan dari lamunan panjangnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya lucu ''kai.. '' desisnya . kyungsoo menatap kai sendu.

Kai mengangguk '' keruanganku sekarang''.

Kai meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan kai yang tiba-tiba. Karena setau kyungsoo harusnya kai pulang dari liburan masih lima hari lagi . kyungsoo menatap punggung kai yang masuk menuju ruangannya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruangan kai.

ckleeeek

Kai tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo masuk keruangannya '' bagaimana kabarmu, kyung?''

Kyungsoo balas terseyum, dan duduk disofa tamu yang ada diruangan di samping kai '' baik, kamu sendiri? Bagaimana acara liburan mu? Apa meyenangkan?''. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari pertayaannya sedikit mengandung nada cemburu yang di sadari kai.

Kai tersenyum samar dan mengagguk '' ughm.. kebetulan disana sedang musim semi ''.

'' iya pasti menyenangkan , karena sang tunangan ikut dalam liburan''

Kai terkekeh pelan, memeluk kyungsoo dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit kyungsoo '' Eii.. apa kamu cemburu eoh ?'' tebak kai tepat sasaran.

Kyungsoo merona '' apa sih, aku nggak cemburu. Cuma bertanya kai'' .

Kai melepasakan tangannya dari pinggang kyungasoo. Membalikkan badan kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Kai mengamati wajah kyungsoo secara detail '' boghosippo'' ujarnya. Setelah merasa puas mengamati wajah kyungsoo, kai tersenyum manis sangat manis yang mampu memporak porandakan hati seorang Do kyungsoo . Bagi kai, kyungsoo sudah seperti candu yang sangat menyiksaanya jika ia tak bisa bertemu. Tangan kanan kai bergerak meraih tengkuk kyungsoo, menariknya mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi, mecoba memejamkan matanya tepat saat bibir kai menyentuh bibir ranumya. Kai Menghisapnya dengan penuh perasaan, penuh rasa kerinduan yang kentara akan bibir kyungsoo yang sudah seperti candu dan memabukkan. Sedangkan kyungsoo mencoba menikmati dan megimbangi ciuman yang diberikan kai. Tak dipungkiri kyungsoo sediktpun bahwa setiap ciuman kai mampu melumpuhka kinerja otak warasnya. Membuwatnya uring-uringan jika kai mencoba menghentikan ciumannya saat kyungsoo benar-benar menikmatinya. Kristal, apa kai juga mencium Kristal seperti yang ia lakukan padaku.

DEEG

Entah kenapa nama Kristal kini mengusik benak kyungsoo dan secara reflek ia mendorong bahu kai pelan bermaksud meghentikan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo terengah mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak-bayaknya dan menenangkan perasaanya yang tiba-tiba sesak.

Kai menatap kyungsoo sendu '' wae?'' kai mecoba bertanya, pasalnya kyungsoo tak pernah akan mengakhiri ciuman mereka –hanya jika sudah dalam keadaan bahaya baru kyungsoo akan mengakhiriya- dan kai lah yang selalu akan mengakhiriya.

Kyungsoo menuduk dalam-dalam, etah kenapa perasaanya mendadak sesak dan bergemuruh ''kai , kita tak seharusnya seperti ini'' ujarnya.

Kai meghela nafas pelan '' ania kyung, kamu tau sendiri hubunganku dengan Kristal sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Aku igin kamu bersabar sedikit lagi. Aku akan memutuskan kristal'' .

DEEG

Bersabar-besarsabar lagi.

'' sampai kapan aku akan bersabar kai. Kita sudah seperti ini selama 3 tahun dan kau ingin aku bersabar lagi. Kau gila kai'' inilah isi hati kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya meledak, megeluarkan apa yang ia fikirkan.

Kai diam , mencoba mencerna apa yang kyungsoo katakan. '' aku tau kyung, kita juga sudah sering bahas hal ini, dan..''

'' dan kau akan memutuskan Kristal, masih akan bukan dan aku yakin kau belum melakukan hal apapun untuk memutuskannya. Benarkan ''potong kyungsoo geram. Jadi selama ini kai tak mempunyai rencana untuk memutuskan Kristal. oh.. tuhan maafkan aku.

Kai diam, apa yang di katakan kyungsoo benar-benar tepat sasaran. Karena ia sama sekali belum ada rencana untuk memutuskan Kristal dalam waktu dekat ini. tapi kai tak memungkiri jika ia sudah mulai tak menyukai Kristal .

''kyung.. dengarkan aku''

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar '' tidak. Cukup kai. Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, aku tak bisa menyakiti hati Kristal lebih dalam lagi dari ini, aku sudah merasa bersalah dengannya. Apa kau juga tak memikirkan perasaannya eoh! Dan satu lagi kita harus berhenti dari sekarang''. Ujarnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan kai yang masih termenung di tempat duduknya dan meratapi inilah waktuya ia kehilangan kyungsoo. Sosok gadis yang mulai sangat ia cintai yang berawal dari sebuah permainan api yang orang sebut perselingkuhan dan ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya .

Tiga sosok yeoja ulzang memasuki sebuah kafe berdisain klasik, menuju tempat duduk yang berada di sudut ruangan.

''ok.. kyung dan sekarang kamu baru sadar jika kai belum mau memutuskan Kristal '' baekhyun bersuara, sesaat ia mendaratkan tubuhya di sofa empuk kafe.

''baek.. sudahlah jangan menyudutkan kyungsoo terus'' luhan mencoba menengahi.

'' lu, aku kan sudah bilang dari awal, kalau kai itu belum mau dan sepertinya tak akan pernah mau memutuskan Kristal.''

'' araseo.. tapi bukan malah memojokkan kyungsoo baek. Harusnya kita meghiburnya''

Baekhyun mendengus, menatap kyungsoo '' kyung miane, aku tak bermaksud untuk memojokkanmu, aku hanya tak suka jika kau seperti ini, menangisi sosok kai seperti orang gila. Lihat dirimu seperti zombie''.

'' ania, kau benar baek harusnya aku mendengar semua apa katamu dari dulu tentang kai. Harusnya aku percaya padamu bukan malah sempat membencimu hanya gara-gara menentang hubungan bodoh ku dengan kai'' kyungsoo berujar lemah.

Baekhyun dan kai adalah sepupu dan dekat sejak kecil, tumbuh bersama dan pasti saling mengetahui sifat-sifat keduanya. Bukan malah tidak mempercayaiya saat baekhyun mengatakan jika kai tak ada niat memutuskan Kristal.

'' sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan'' ujar luhan.

'' aku sudah memutuskan akan pergi dari perusahaan kai ''

Baekhyun dan luhan saling bertukar pandang. Menatap kyungsoo ''kamu serius, kyung'' ujarnya bersamaan.

Baekhyun berjalan santai memasuki ruangan kantor yang cukup ia kenali. Membalas senyum sang sekertaris kekasihya dengan anggun '' apa, direktur ada didalam, hyejin ah''tanya baekhyun.

Hyejin membalas senyum sang tunangan direkturnya '' ne, direktur sedang ada didalam. Apa perlu saya antar'' tawarnya.

''ania, aku bisa sendiri'' balas baekhyun. Dan melangkah menuju ruangan chanyeol.

Ckleeek

Sepi, tak ada tanda-tada kehidupan. Itulah yang tergambarkan sekarang di dalam ruangan chanyeol. Alis baekhyun berkerut dalam '' katanya didalam kok sepi'' gerutunya, sambil menutup pintu.

GREEEBB

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang ramping baekhyun '' merindukanku eoh '' ujar chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol yang masih berada di dekapan chanyeol '' neomu, jeongmal neomu boghoshippo'' balas baekhyun di iringi kecupan singkat di bibir chanyeol. Kebiasaan baekhyun jika sudah merindukan sang kekasih.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam '' miane, sudah membuwat uri baekhyunie sangat merindukan pangeranya''.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah '' kamu harus bertanggug jawab eoh''.

''ok, tak masalah '' ujarnya, menarik baekhyun lebih dekat dan menarik tengkuk baekhyun, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir baekhyun yang tipis, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk sang kekasih yang tak bisa ia temui selama 1 minggu.

''kapan kamu kembali, kenapa tak mengabariku?'' Tanya baekhyun, setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol masih memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun dan menggoyangkan bersama tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri '' aku , ingin memberimu kejutan mungkin'' ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebelah tangan baekhyun terangkat membelai pelan pipi sang kekasih '' itu bukan keahlianmu tuan park'' di iringi tawa renyah baekhyun.

Chanyeol cemberut '' itu bukan pujian '' protesnya.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa renyah.

''aku hanya tidak ingin kau berlari dari tempatmu berada hanya untuk menjemput calon suami kamu di bandara, aku tak ingin kamu melakukan hal gila '' ujar chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan memutar tubuhya untuk meghadap chanyeol, menampilkan senyum manis yang selalu chanyeol rindukan '' kamu berlebihan dan aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu tuan park''. 'dan seharusya kamu tak pantas mendapatkanku' gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kantor dengan lagkah cepat. Terkesan sedikit berlari.

''kyungsoo berhenti kyung '' teriak kai. Kyungsoo yang tak memperdulikan suara panggilan kai, terus melagkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil. Karena jika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang ia takut jika pendiriannya akan goyah.

Kyungsoo merogoh tas nya mencari kunci mobil. Matanya mengabsen barisan mobil yang terparkir dan menemukan mobil mini cooperya terprkir di paling sudut. Ia setengah berlari dan tepat saat tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil, sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya kasar.

'' lepasakan kai'' protes kyungsoo dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kai.

''tidak, sebelum kamu menjelaskan surat apa ini''ujar kai. Semakin menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

'' kamu tak bisa baca eoh.. itu surat pengunduran diriku'' jelas kyungsoo.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat '' tidak, kamu tidak boleh keluar kyung''.

Kyungsoo menatap kai marah '' wae.. itu hak ku kai. Terserah aku. Kamu tidak berhak menghalangiku''.

'' AKU BERHAK. AKU KEKASIHMU KYUNG''teriak kai. Membuwat kyungsoo terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan keluar sudah. Pertahannya jebol saat kai berteriak kepadanya. Karena kyungsoo paling benci jika seseorang berteriak marah didepanya.

'' hiks.. sakit kai'' lirih kyungsoo. Dengan bahu bergetar. ''lepaskan'' dengan kuat kyungsoo meyentakkan genggaman tangan kai yang semakin erat dan mengakibatkan warna merah di pergelangan tangannya yag putih.

Kai meghembuskan nafasnya lemah '' miane kyung. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Miane''.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dan mencoba menatap mata kai ''kai, lepaskan aku, jebal. Kita tak bisa terus seperti ini dan aku tak bisa menyakiti Kristal lebih dari ini kai. Kumohoh mengertilah. Dan lagi aku mencintaimu kai tapi tidak untuk dirimu sekarang yang sudah menjadi milik Kristal yang sah''. Ujar kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kai terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata kyungsoo yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kemauan hatinya yang egois ingin memiliki keduanya.

Kyungsoo terseyum lembut, sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai pipi halus kai ''aku selalu mecintaimu kamu perlu tau itu. aku juga percaya jika kamu mencintaiku, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja kamu harus mulai memilih satu di antara kita kai. Jika nanti kau memilih Kristal aku turut bahagia dan jika seandainya kamu memilihku, pintu hatiku selalu terbuka utukmu ''. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, mencoba melepaskan beban berat yang meniyiksanya. '' aku pulang kai dan selamat tinggal '' pamit kyungsoo, mencium bibir kai lembut yang masih diam. Membuwat kyungsoo merasa bersalah tapi memang ini harus di akhiri.

Kyungsoo masuk, duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menjalakan mobilnya meinggalkan kai yang masih terdiam di tempatya berdiri. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari kai menangis dalam diam '' kyung saranghae, jebal dorawajo '' gumam kai yang tak akan di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

TBC  
huweeeeee…. Mian ya ceritanya makin aneh, terlihat dipaksakan. Jujur saja saya mendadak tak ada gambaran buwat lnjutin nie ff. T_T.

Dan buwat yang udah review maksih banyak ^^

Please review juseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran

review juseyeo ^^

###########################################################################################

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memegang smartphone nya. Jika dilihat baekhyun sedang asik ber line ria dengan orang yang memiliki user kris_wu. Tak memperdulikan sosok namja jangkung di sampingnya yang menatapnya cemberut. Sedikit melirik layar smartphone sang kekasih.

'' . demi apa pun aku akan membuwang ponsel itu jika kamu tetap mengacuhkanku'' protes chanyeol. Yang hanya mendapat cengiran baekhyun.

''miane. Ok aku masukkan dalam tas'' lajutnya dan tersenyum manja menatap chanyeol.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Meghindari tatapan manja baekhyun '' aku paling tidak suka jika kamu acuhkan sayang''.

''araseo, miane. Aku tidak akan megulanginya lagi. Yakso'' ujar baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap baekhyun lembut, menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan baekhyun '' dan berjanjilah jangan sekalipun mencoba memiliki laki-laki lain selain park chanyeol, yakso'' .

Nah lo byunbaek! Berjanji atau tidak?

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap chanyeol dalam. Menembus iris coklatnya, berharap dapat membaca isi fikiran chanyeol yang sulit ia tebak seperti Edward culen lakukan di film twilght. Baekhyun meringis bodoh dalam hati atas pemikiran bodohnya.

Dengan keyakinan yang ia sendiri ragukan baekhyun mengangguk mantap menyutujui permintaan chanyeol. 'miane' gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis '' kajja, kita harus cepat mengambil gaun kamu, sebelum hyejin merecoki ku dengan jadwal rapat yang membosankan ''.

Waktu yang sangat di sukai para yeoja untuk berkumpul adalah di akhir pekan. Seperti yang sedang baekhyun dan luhan lakukan sekarang. Duduk berdua di salah satu foodcourd mall.

'' oh,, ayolah lu, kamu tau sendiri selera kyungsoo tak sebagus dirimu'' ujar baekhyun memohon.

''shiroo, aku malas selera kyungsoo juga tidak buruk-buruk amat''

Baekhyun mendengus ''bagus sih iya, iya yang ada seleranya ke kai-kai-an begitu berbau gelap''.

Luhan cuek '' apa peduliku coba''

Baekhyun makin mengerut kilatan petir otaknya sudah meyususn berbagai rayuan untuk sang rusa china. dan sepertinya baekhyun tak akan meyerah begitu saja untuk membujuk luhan'' sekali ini saja lu, pliss aku berjanji ini yang terakhir'' baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah luhan.

Luhan berdecak '' lupakan baek,, sekali tidak ya tidak jangan memaksaku'' .

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sebuah seringaian tipis tercetak diwajah imutnya '' baik, jika kamu tidak mau, aku rasa foto waktu kau tidur sambil mengeluarkan air liur harus aku aploud di SNS'' baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan terseyum kemenangan telak.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam '' kamu ngancem aku baek''

'' ania'' jawab baekhyun cuek dan meminum jus stroberinya.

'' lalu?''

Baekhyun terseyum lebar '' lalu kamu harus temani aku membeli hadiah untuk chanyeol, eothe''.

Luhan mendengus pasrah '' ok.. ok kamu menang''.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menarik tangan luhan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Baekhyun dengan semangat memasuki berbagai toko yang terdapat di mall tersebut, luhan yang dari awal memang tak menyutujui ajakan baekhyun pun hanya merengut kesal, mengumpat dalam hati, meneyesali ajakan baekhyun menemaninya pergi ke mall. Karena pada dasarnya tak akan ada barang yang cocok untuk diberikan pada chanyeol? Itu menurut luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari dua mata tajam sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan gaya sok coolnya yang selalu dibenci luhan dan kyungsoo, siapa lagi kalo buka kris wu.

Dengan langkah pasti kris menghampiri dua yeoja ulzang tersebut.

'' apa aku mengganggu kalian'' sapanya basa-basi.

Baekhyun dan luhan sontak memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Dan '' kris .. apa yag kamu lakukan disini eoh?'' Tanya baekhyun semangat.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih meninggalkan baekhyun dan kris. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti''aku tadi bertemu dengan salah satu klien ku disini dan apa yang aku temukan disini benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan bukan ''.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut '' maksudnya?'' tanyanya tak faham.

'' aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mu disini baek '' jawab kris dan mengecup kening baekhyun penuh arti. Baekhyun yang mendapat kejutan seperti itu hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba menikmati ciuman singkat yang di berikan oleh kris.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah kris yang lebih tinggi darinya '' kris , sadar tidak sih, kita bertemu tak sengaja berulag kali di mall? Apa kamu selalu bertemu dengan klien mu di mall eoh? Bukanya lebih enak di kantor atau di tempat-tempat tenang misalnya sambil bermain golf mungkin. Itu yang biasanya di lakukan para pembisnis'' tanya baekhyun beruntun.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan '' ania, sayang, klien ku kali ini sangat-sangat menyukai suasana mall saat berdiskusi tetang kerja sama, jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti kemauan klien ku bukan'' jawabnya.

Baekhyun merengut aneh '' kebiasaan yang aneh'' ujarnya tak ambil pusing. Sambil berjalan mengelilingi toko mencari-cari barang yang mugkin cocok untuk sang tunangan.

Kris yang bersyukur tak mendapat pertanyaan lagi dari baekhyun mengikuti langkah baekhyun ''ah.. kamu disini juga sedang mencari apa?''

'' aku mau mencari kado buwat chayeol''

Kris menatap baekhyun datar '' oh''.

Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat respon datar seperti itu menatap kris '' wae? Apa ada yang salah kris".

Kris menggelengkan kepala pelan, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun cemberut '' kamu marah'' tanyanya heran melihat sikap kris yang mendadak aneh.

'' ania, aku tak berhak marah, meskipun aku ingin marah, aku juga tak berhak cemburu meskipun aku cemburu. Aku tau posisi ku '' ujar kris.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan meundukkna kepalanya '' miane''.

Sebuah kata maaf meluncur dari bibir mungil bakhyun.

'' ania, kamu tak perlu minta maaf baek, aku yang salah, maafkan ke egoisanku'' ujar kris, dan merengkuh baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya, mengusap punggung baekhyun pelan. '' saranghae''.

###########################################################################################

Luhan semakin kesal saat sosok dua sejoli yang tak lain baekhyun dan kris malah asik berpelukan. Oh tuhan maafkan dosaku yang membantu baekhyun menutupi perselingkuhanya. Luhan menggeram pelan, meruntuki nasibya sekarang yang lontang-lantung sendiri di depan toko seperti orang kehilangan arah. Luhan bingung mau masuk dan menarik baekhyun keluar atau harus menunggunya di luar seperti ini pasalnya ia malas kalau sudah berurusan dengan naga bule itu.

''sialan kau baek. Aku pulang '' umpatnya, akhirnya luhan memutuskan pulang dan meninggalkan baekhyun bersama kris. Toh ia yakin kris akan mengatarkanya pulang. Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi toko dan menuju pintu keluar mall.

Tapi tunggu mata rusanya menangkap sosok jagkung yang sangat ia kenal. Luhan mengucek matanya tak santai dan sontak membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya sosok itu masuk ke salah satu toko yang dimana baekhyun dan kris berada. Luhan panik, luhan bingung mengejar chanyeol juga tak mungkin, berteriak juga? Oh please luhan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, kini tangannya sibuk merogoh tasnya dan mencari benda kotak yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan nasib baekhyun. '' ck..dimana sih benda sialan itu '' umpatnya yang tak menemukan ponselnya. Meskipun sekarang luhan sedang kesal dengan baekhyun tapi ia tak akan tega melihat baekhyun akan nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan tamat karena itulah gunanya sahabat.

''ah'' gumamnya saat meemukan ponselnya. Jari lentiknya sibuk mendiall no baekhyun mencoba menyelamatkan sahabatnya. '' tut…tut… maaf no yang anda hubungi sedang di luar servis area'' jawaban sang operator makin membuwat luhan gusar. Luhan mengutuk ponsel baekhyun '' ish.. ini kenapa ponselnya pakek mati segala sih''. Saat matanya melihat chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan toko. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar '' ck .. baek miane kali ini aku tak bisa membantumu'' gumam luhan lemah.

############################################################################################

Jika baekhyun dan luhan menikmati waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di mall. Maka itu tak berlaku untuk kyungsoo. Pasalnya kyungsoo sedang dalam masa-masa berkabung setelah memutuskan hubungannya degan kai. Ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur. Seperti sekarang jam sudah Meunjukkan pukul 12.00 KST tapi kyungsoo masih betah bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Sampai suara dering ponsel memaksanya bangun dari posisi nyamannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang ada di nakas dekat temat tidurnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang megganggu proses hibernasinya. Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dengan malas ''SI HITAM'' ID yag sedang mencoba mengganggu ketenangan hidup kyungsoo hari ini yag tak mau di ganggu oleh siapapun. Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atsa nakas dan kembali keposisi hibernasinya, tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus bordering heboh.

Kai kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah kyungsoo, sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi sang pemilik rumah tapi sia-sia tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat sekedar memberi tahu jika ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Pilihan terakhir adalah meneka tombol bel rumah kyungsoo.

Kai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan megeluarkannya pelan-pelan dan itu ia lakukan berulang kali, entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa gugup bertemu dengan kyungsoo, ia takut jika kedatangannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh kyungsoo meskipun kai sadar jika itu adalah kemungkinan 99% yang akan kyungsoo lakukan jika bertemu dengannya. Kai masih berusaha mempertahankan kyungsoo tetap menjadi milikya. Egois! Biarlah untuk orang yang benar-benar aku cintai aku kan mempertahankannya pikir kai.

TING…TONG..  
kai menekan bel berulang kali dengan gaya tak santainya. Tak memperdulikan jika sag pemilik rumah kini benar-benar merasa terganggu akan bunyi bell yang seperti memekakkan telinga kyungsoo. Dan mengganggu proses hibernasinya.

'' aish.. jinja! Siapa sih yang menggaggu siang-siang begini!'' geram kyungsoo. Menyibakkan selimutnya, badannya ia seret turun dari atas tempat tidur dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu depan guna mengetahui siapa sosok yang sudah mengganggu waktunya.

Dengan wajah kesal kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ckleeek

'' hai'' sapa kai canggung saat kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam. Saraf-saraf otaknya masih belum bisa di ajak bekerja cepat saat kondisinya berantakan seperti ini.

Kai yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari kyungsoo merasa makin gugup dan kini matanya memandang kyungsoo menyeluruh dari ujung rambut kaki. Kai tersenyum samar melihat penampilan kyungsoo. Ia yakin jika ia baru saja membangukan kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya. Kai masih hafal kebiasaan kyungsoo di hari libur kerja seperti ini.

''ughm.. apa aku boleh masuk'' ujar kai mencoba menghindari tatapan kyungsoo yang seolah-olah dapat membaca fikirannya .

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali '' aniyo'' ujarnya ketus. Saat saraf otaknya sudah mampu mengjelaskan sosok kai yang kini sedang berada di depannya dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan alasan kai untuk datang kerumahnya.

Kai menghela nafas pelan '' ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kyung''.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' ania. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kai. Pulanglah''

''tidak. sebelum kau mau mendengar penjelaskan ku kyung''

'' apa lagi yang perlu kamu jelasin kai. Sudah jelas kita sekarang sudah putus dan maaf aku tak bisa kembali kepadamu jika kamu mempunyai maksud untuk mengajakku menjalin hubungan konyol lagi. Sekarang pulanglah tak ada gunanya kamu berada di sini'' tolak kyungsoo. Dan mendorong daun pintu rumahnya agar tertutup.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo akan menutup pintunya. Reflek menahan dengan tangannya '' kumohon beri aku waktu 15 menit untuk menjelaskannya kyung. Setelah itu terserah padamu mau mempercayaiku atau tidak'' ujar kai dengan wajah memohonnya. Mencoba bernegoisasi dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang notabae masih mencintai kai tak bisa menolak apa permintaan kai, meskipun otaknya menyuruhnya jangan memperdulikan kai. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan '' baiklah 10 menit itu waktu yang bisa aku berikan. Lebih dari itu aku minta kamu pergi dari rumah ini''. Ujar kyungsoo dan mendorong daun pintu rumahnya menjauh, mempersilakan kai masuk kerumahnya.

##################################################################################################

Baekyun yang masih asik dengan kris, berjalan memutari toko tersebut dengan posisi lengan kris berada di bahu kecil baekhyun dan lengan baekhyun berada di pinggang kris. Tanpa menyadari sosok jangkung yang baru masuk ke dalam toko dan menemukan sosok yeoja yang begitu ia kenal sedang asik berpelukan dengan pria lain.

Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka berdua datar megabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya. Dirinya cukup tau diri untuk tidak meledak di tepat keramaian seperti ini dan mengabaikan rasa ingin menghajar laki-laki yang sudah berani menyentuh yeojanya. Sampai mata baekhyun menemukannya berdiri di depan pintu toko. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan melepaskan pelukan kris yang mendapat tatapan heran dari kris.

''chanyeol '' gumam baekhyun pelan. satu kata yang membuawat kris menolehkan kepalnya mencari sosok yang di ucapkan baekhyun. Saat matanya menangkap sosok yang baekhyun maksdu sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk toko. Sebuah ide gila terlitas di otaknya. Jika sudah ketahuan seperti ini kenapa tidak membukanya sekalian! Fikir kris. Kris terseyum mengankat sedikit sudut bibir atasnya, menatap chanyeol dan dalam kecepatan kilat, tangan kris memutar tubuh baekhyun untuk menghapdap ke dirinya membelakagi chanyeol kemudian merengkuh leher bakhyun dan menariknya pelan. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan gila kris di depan chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba melepas rengkuhan kris tapi apa daya baekhyun tak sekuat laki-laki.

Kris yang menatap chanyeol sinis makin menepiskan jarak tubuhya dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam , menegpalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di balik saku celananya dan memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Ia memilih mendengarkan penjelasan baekhyun nanti. Saat ia berbalik hendak meniggalkan toko, sosok luhan muncul di depannya, menatapnya khawatir.

luhan yang tadi tak bisa menelpon baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, meskipun ia tau itu aka sia-sia.

'' chanyeol, apa kau?'' Tanya luhan ragu, dan matanya melihat baekhyun dan kris sedang berciuman. Luhan langsung menatap chanyeol dalam. '' chanyeol, miane, neol gweachana?'' ujar luhan.

Chayeol tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh lengan luhan '' ania. Ini bukan salahmu lu. Tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu, aku minta jaga baekhyun baik-baik ya'' ujarnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko.

Luhan mengangguk, menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan sedih. Kemudian ia menatap baekhyun dan kris dengan geram. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri baekhyun dan kris.

PLAAAKK

Suara tamparan keras menghentikan langkah luhan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.

''APA YANG SEDANG KAMU LAKUKAN EOH!'' teriak baekhyun marah saat berhasil melepaskan ciuman kris. Pasalnya untuk kali ini kris benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia tak menyangka kris akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

Kris memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri '' kita sudah ketahuan, kenapa kita tak membukanya sekalian'' ujar kris tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun makin geram dan mendorong tubuh kris sampai terjatuh di latai '' KAU GILA KRIS'' ujar baekhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan puggung tanganya. Meskipun buka kali pertama ia berciuman degan kris entah mengapa ia kali ini merasa jijik atas ciuman yang kris lakukan. Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kris yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya.

''baekhyun tunggu baek'' teriak kris yag kini sudah berdiri hendak mengejar baekhyun. Tapi sebuah tangan mungil menahan lengannya.

'' berhenti kris! Jangan mengejarnya. Kau laki-laki brengsek. Mulai sekarang jangan berani mendekati baekhyun lagi '' ancam luhan dan kemudian meninggalkan kris.

Chanyeol kini sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju apartemenya. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di dasbord mobil dan mendiall sebuah no.

'' yeoboseyo hyejin'a pesankan aku tiket ke jepang sekarang. untuk 2 minggu ini jangan pernah menghubungiku lewat ponsel, dan jika ada masalah pekerjaan kau kirim email saja. aku ada urusan penting disana. Dan jangan banyak bertanya pesankan saja tiketnya. Apa kau mengerti. ah.. dan ingat jangan beri tau siapapun aku akan pergi ke jepang termasuk baekhyun. Aku bilang jangan banyak bertanya. Apa kau mengerti!. Baik dalam satu jam aku akan ada di Bandara. Ok''. Chanyeol memutuskan panggilanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Berharap semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja saat ia kembali.

TBC…..

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa….. mian-mian baru bisa publish chap 3 sekarang. Ini sayanya lagi sibuk sama skripsi. Hehehe

Mian juga jika ffnya makin kesini makin bikin bingung dan makin ancur alur ceritanya. Untuk reader yang masih bingung dengan hubungan kaisoo, aku jelasin disini kaisoo memang menjalin hubugan gelap. Si kamjongnya sudah punya tunangan yang tak alin Kristal. ya kurang lebihnya seperti itulah. Hehe.

sekian,coretannya..  
makasi sudah baca dan review ff abal ini.

Jangan lupa review sekali lagi ya..

Kamsahamida.. ''BOW''


	5. Chapter 5

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran.

review juseyeo ^^

Pagi yang cerah di jepang, tampak berawan dan cukup hangat , ya seperti itulah gambaran ramalan cuaca pagi ini. Sosok namja berkulit putih, berwajah kotak berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu masuk kedatangan penumpang. Ia sempat mengumpat kesal pada hyung nya yang menghubunginya secara mendadak dan mengharuskannya menjemput di badara dalam waktu 10 menit dari tempatnya berada dan bodohnya kenapa ia harus memilih Bandara di Tokyo . Osaka memiliki bandara sendiri, fikir laiki-laki itu geram. Jika dilihat dari tempatnya tadi berada tidak mungkin menempuh Osaka - Tokyo dalam waktu 10 menit belum juga kondisi jalan raya yang tadi sedikit padat, ia rasa hyung nya sudah benar-benar gila. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besarnya sekarang adalah 'ada apa gerangan sang hyung datang ke jepang? Sepengetahuannya perusahaan yang ada di jepang tidak ada masalah yang berarti dan aman terkendali''. Matanya menyususri tempat duduk di sekitar pintu kedatangan penumpang, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Dengan cekatan Tanganya merogoh saku jasnya, meraih benda persegi dan mencoba menghubungi bosnya.

'' yeoboseyo. Hyung dimana sekarang, aku sudah di depan pintu kedatangan peumpang'' tanyanya langsung saat telponnya di jawab.

''mwo, hyung dimana sekarang. Kenapa tak telpon aku dari tadi kalau sudah berada di mobil aissh''. Geramnya frustasi. Pasalnya orang yang ia cari malah sudah duduk di dalam mobil sedangkan dia panik mencari keberadaan sang bos. Sampai jaman orang melahirkan berhenti juga ia tak akan menemukannya jika seperti ini.

'' araseo.. araseo. Aku akan kembali. gidaryeo'' ujarnya. Dan memutuskan panggilannya. Dasar menyebalkan gumamnya sambil menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

.

''maaf no yang anda tujuh sedang berada di luar servis area'' suara line operator masih menyapa pendengaran baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjag chanyeol, meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat menahan sesak yang begitu menekan dadanya yang membuwatnya sulit bernafas. Memukul dadanya pelan dan berulang ''hiks'' satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya ''hiks, kenapa, kenapa rasanya begini sakit. Hiks''rintihnya berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun sadar dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Berselingkuh dengan kris di belakang calon suaminya sendiri. Ia memang berhak mendapat hukum karma. Ia memang pantas mendapat sakit yang luar biasa. Dan ia tau sakit ini belum seberapa di badingkan sakit yang di rasakan chanyeolnya. Baekhyun terseyum getir, masih berhak kah ia memanggil atau mengklaim chanyeol adalah miliknya setelah apa yang sudah ia perbuwat.

Baekhyun rasa ia sudah tidak berhak lagi. Sudah semalan dan ia tak tidur sedetikpun sejak peristiwa perselingkuhannya terbongkar, ia berada di apartemen chanyeol berharap menemukan sosoknya disana. Tapi saat baekhyun tiba di apartemen chanyeol yang ia temukan hanyalah kondisi apartemen yang gelap dan sunyi tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan. ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel chanyeol tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia sudah menghubungi hyejin sekertaris chanyeol dan ia tetap mendapatkan jawaban nihil keberadaan chanyeol tidak ada yang mengetahui. Seolah-olah di telan bumi

'' chanyeol'a kamu dimana? Miane, jeongmal miane yeol? Tolong pulanglah, dengarkan penjelasanku'' gumamnya sendiri di sela-sela tangisannya. Bodoh itulah gambaran yang cocok untuk dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Matanya menatap meja nakas yang berada di dekatnya, tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto di mana foto dirinya dan chanyeol sedang tersenyum bahagia di hari pertunangannya. Baekhyun membongkar bingkai fotonya dan mengambil foto itu sendiri, dan membalikkannya, hatinya kembali terasa sesak seolah-olah batu besar menghantam dadanya ''

_**akhirnya putri byun telah mejadi miliku, aku akan menunggumu benar-benar sah menjadi milikku meskipun harus menunggu sampai kita berdua menua ^^ saranghae byun baekhyun''**_ air mata kini semakin membanjiri pipi mulus baekhyun menjadi anak sungai.

'' appo.. appo, hiks''

Drttttttt… drrrrtttttt.

Posel baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun meraih poselnya, menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menjawabnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meggeser tombol hijau.

''yeoboseyo…?'' jawabnya parau.

Luhan dan kyungsoo melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju daerah distrik gangam. Pasalnya mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan dimana baekhyun berada setelah semalaman ia menghilang dan tak bisa di hubungi. Membuwat semua keluarga byun bingung mencari keberadaan sang tuan putri dan alasan kenapa baekhyun menghilang.

''lu.. sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dari tadi aku bertanya tapi tidak kau jawab. Dan baekhyun, kenapa dia? Apa dia ada masalah?'' Tanya kyungsoo lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama kepada luhan. Tapi luhan hanya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan duduk manis di dalam mobil.

Luhan tetap bergeming dan fokus ke jalan yang cukup padat.

Kyungsoo cemberut dan berdecak kesal '' ck. luhan aku bertanya padamu! Bukan pada dasbord mobilmu!''

Luhan menghembuskan nafasya pelan '' baekhyun, dia kepergok chanyeol selingkuh dengan kris kemarin saat jalan-jalan di mall denganku. Dan si brengsek naga bule itu mencium baekhyun di depan chanyeol'' jawab luhan yang masih fokus dengan jalan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ''mwo?! Serius lu, jangan bercanda'' jawab kyungsoo tak yakin.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' anio, aku tak bercanda kyung''.

''chanyeol sekarang ?'' tanya kyugsoo khawatir.

Luhan menatap kyungsoo '' aku tak tau, kyung'' ujarnya , kemudian menatap jalan kembali. ''semalaman baekhyun berada di apartement chanyeol, setelah pulang dari mall baekhyun langsung menuju apartemen chanyeol, tapi dia tak menemukannya'' ujar luhan lemah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat '' kenapa kamu tak memberi tahu ku sejak awal lu''

'' percuma juga, kau pasti sibuk dengan kai dan aku yakin juga kamu tak bisa membantu banyak kyung''

''benar, miane lu '' sesal kyungsoo.

''sudahlah, sekarang kita ketempat baekhyun''.

.

.

.

Osaka, jepang.

''hyung , apa ada masalah di korea, sampai hyung harus ke jepang'' Tanya chen, saat tiba di rumahnya, sambil membawa barang-barang belanjaan chanyeol selama 2 minggu di jepang. Pasalnya chanyeol datang ke jepang tidak membawa barang apapun kecuali ponsel, dompet dan baju yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang. Chen sekali lagi menatap hyungya dengan heran. Apapun alasan chanyeol datang ke jepang di lihat dari tidak ada masalah dengan perusahaannya, pasti ada masalah dengan urusan pribadinya, dan chen yaki itu pasti membuwat chanyeol membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk membuwat keputusan.

''hyung,?'' panggil chen, karena sejak tiba di jepang chanyeol hanya diam di balik wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi tapi menyiratkan begitu banyak beban fikiran yang ia tanggung.

Chen yang memiliki nama asli kim jongdae adalah adik angkat park chanyeol, orang tua chen adalah teman baik appa chanyeol. Mereka adalah orang kepercayaan appa chanyeol. Tapi sayang waktu appa chanyeol memberikan tugas penting di London saat perjalanan bisis itu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kereta terjadi dan menewaskan puluhan penumpang termasuk kedua orang tua chen. Saat mendengar kabar orang tua chen mendapat musibah dan meninggal tanpa pikir panjang appa chanyeol mendaftarkan chen menjadi anak angkatnya. Dan sekarang chen di tempatkan utuk mengurusi perusahaan baru appa chanyeol yang ada di jepang. Chanyeol dan chen tumbuh besar bersama. Chen lebih muda satu tahun dari chanyeol. Sejak kecil chanyeol dekat dengan chen membuwat chen begitu mengerti diri hyungnya.

Chanyeol menghembusakan nafasnya pelan '' gweanchana chen, aku hanya ingin berlibur saja, kamu keberatan jika harus mengurusku selama di jepang, eoh'' ujar chanyeol sambil menatap chen dengan wajah curiga.

Chen memukul lengan chanyeol pelan, dan tertawa renyah '' hyung bukanlah orang yang pintar berbohong dan menyembunyikan masalah dariku. Jika hyung belum mau berbagi dengan ku, gweanchana bukan masalah. Aku berharap hyung menikmati waktu hyung di jepang dan aku yakin kali ini tetang baekhyun nona''.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, saat ia mendengar nama baekhyun kembali. Dadanya serasa terhimpit batu besar saat bayangan baekhyun dan kris kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Chen menatap hyungnya dengan sendu '' hyung, apapun yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua, aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik dan ..''

Kalimat chen terputus oleh ucapan chanyeol '' aku mohon padamu jangan beri tahu baekhyun jika aku ada di sini, kamu mengerti''

Chen tersenyum penuh arti '' araseo bos'' jawab chen dengan gaya hormat . yang membuwat chanyeol tersenyum tenang.

.

.

.

LIMA HARI -apartemen chanyeol-...

''oh.. baek ayolah. Kita pulang, kamu sendiri tadi yang menghubungi kita untuk menjemputmu pulang '' bujuk kyungsoo untuk sekian bertiga kini berada di apartemen chanyeol, beberapa menit yang lalu baekhyun menghubungi mereka berdua untuk menjemputnya pulang. Tapi kenyataannya baekhyun malah seperi tak ingin pulang.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menatap ke luar jendela apartemen chanyeol.

'' kamu sudah di sini 5 hari, apa kamu tak merindukan eomma mu. Beliau sangat khawatir padamu baek'' kali ini luhan mencoba membujuk baekhyun.

Tapi baekhyun hanya diam menatap pemandaan di luar sana, wajahnya yang pucat, katong mata yang semakin menghitam tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya. Kyungsoo dan luhan yakin baekhyun tak tidur dengan nyenyak. Dalam kurun 5 hari baekhyun tak mendapat kabar tentang chanyeol, membuwatnya semakin frustasi. Baekhyun faham kesalahanya kali ini benar-benar fatal dan memukul perasaan chanyeol. Ia tau chanyeol, ia tau sifat chanyeol dan ia juga tau sebentar lagi pernikahanya akan teracam batal. Setitik liquit jatuh di pipi putihnya. Chanyeol yang tak menyukai sebuah peghianatan, chanyeol yang membenci dirinya yang di bohongi, chanyeol yang membenci baekhyun jika ia mengacuhkan dirinya, chanyeol yang membenci dirinya yang entah kenapa cinta mati dengan yang begitu perhatian dengannya. Chanyeol yang rela terbang dari amerika –korea hanya untuk menjenguk baekhyun saat chanyeol mendapat kabar jika baekhyun sakit demam. Chanyeol yang ..? baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk, mendekap dadanya yang sesak, mengingat betapa baiknya chanyeol untuk dirinya tapi apa yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menorehkan luka dalam untuk chanyeol.

Baekhyun tau itu, baekhyun sadar betul akan sifat chanyeol dari situlah entah keberanian gila dari mana hinggap dalam dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan konyol dengan kris, sang mantan pacarnya dulu. Baekhyun benar-beanar pantas di perlakukan kejam seperti ini oleh chanyeol mengingat ia memanfaatkan kelemahan chanyeol yang begitu mencintainya.

Luhan dan kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat baekhyun jatuh terduduk '' baekhyun, gweanchana'' ujarnya bersamaan dan menghampiri baekhyun memeluknya bersama.

'' hiks, appo'' isakan baekhyun mulai terdengar. Sejujurya ia lelah menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apapun sekarang untuk mencari dimana keberadaan chanyeol. Ia sudah meghubungi orang-orang terdekat chanyeol tapi tetap sama semuanya tak mengetahui keberadaan chanyeol, chanyeol pun tak bisa di hubungi, dia sama sekali tak mau menjawab panggilannya begitupun sms yang ia kirim sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol .

Kyungsoo menatap sendu baekhyun '' baek, uljima. Percayalah chanyeol akan kembali untukmu, mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan fikiranya'' ujar kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan bakehyun.

Luhan mengangguk setuju '' benar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo baek. Kita pulang ya, eommamu benar-benar menghawatirkan mu''.

Baekhyun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya '' ania. Aku mau tetap disini, sampai chanyeol datang, dan jangan pernah mengatakan pada keluargaku tentang keadaanku yang sebenarya.'' ujarnya dengan suara parau.

''baik, kita tak akan member tahu mereka. Dan lagi kamu bahkan tak meyentuh makananmu tadi malam yang aku buwat, sampai kapan kamu menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, lihatlah kau terlihat makin kurus baek. Ayolah kamu seperti bukan baekhyun yang aku kenal'' ujar kyungsoo sedih.

''aku memang bukan baekhyun yang kalian kenal, aku baekhyun yeoja nappun, apa yang kalian katakan dulu benar harusnya aku tak melakukan hubungan konyol ini dengan kris''

_**Flashback**_

'' baek. Apa kau gila 3 bulan lagi kau kan menikah dengan chanyeol. Hentikan tingkah gilamu itu baek'' ujar kyungsoo, mencoba meluruskan fikiran sahabatnya yang menurutnya sudah sedikit rusak.

'' aku tau kyung, tapi kau tau sendiri aku masih menyukai kris sampai sekarang. Tapi aku juga mecintai chanyeol'' ujar baekhyun lemah.

''kau mau mertuamu mencoret nama mu dari daftar calon mantu kesayangan mereka eoh'' cerca luhan kepancing emosi.

''ania'' baekhyun menggelengkan keras-keras kepalanya.

''so.. tinggalkan kris, segera minta maaf ke chanyeol sekarang dan jangan coba-coba bermain api dengan namja naga itu''

'' lu.. dia bukan namja naga. Berhenti mengolok-ngolokya'' ujar bekhyun yang sedikit tak suka mendengar luhan mengatai kris.

'' sudah baek, benar apa kata luhan. Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus baek. Kau sudah meyakiti dua hati manusia. Ingat karma baek'' ujar kyugsoo yang mencoba menengahi adu otot dua sahabatnya ini.

'' terus kau kyung dengan kai si drak skin apa namanya eoh! Dan kau luhan kau juga berai meninggalkan sehun sekarang eoh, aku yakin kau tak akan mau melakukan itu!'' baekhyun yang sudah pusing dengan masalahnya, semakin dibuwat kacau dengan nasehat-nasehat sahabatnya ini. Dalam hati baekhyun membenarkan semua perkataan sahabatnya ini. Tak seharusnya ia bermain api di saat hubunganya dengan chanyeol sudah sangat serius. Moodnya hari ini sudah jatuh sampai kedasar paling dalam, ibartkan TNT yang siap meledak jika dipicu dan sekarang meledaklah seorang byun baekhyun.

'' BAEK'' ujar kyungsoo dan luhan secara bersamaan. Mereka tak meyangka jika baekhyun bisa bicara seperti itu.

'' ok.. terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dirimu lagi. Terserah kau memilih jalan hancur atau damai dalam hidupmu. Aku sarankan jika kau belum siap dengan kehancuran perasaanmu dan menyesalinya, berhenti dari sekarang baek!'' ujar kyugsoo Sedikit memberi pendapat yang terakhir untuk sahabatnya. Tangannya menyambar tas yang ia gatung di pinggiran kursi '' aku pulang duluan baek, luhan'' pamit kyungsoo sambil lalu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama luhan juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo sebelumnya.

'' kau mau kemana lu'' ujar bekhyun menatap luhan.

'' aku pulang, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam masalahmu baek!'' setelah itu luhan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekhyun sendiri memikirkan semua masalahnya yang sungguh membuwatnya frustasi.

_**Flashback end **_

Alis luhan berkerut, tangannya meraih bahu kecil baekhyun dan membuwat menghadapnya '' apa yang kamu bicarakan. Aku tau kamu berselingkuh dengan kris karena egomu, aku tau kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang sebelum menikah dengan chanyeol. Aku tau itu kesalahan yang fatal yang sudah kamu lakukan. Aku juga tak berharap jika hubunganmu dengan naga brengsek itu akan terbongkar. Dan aku juga tak menginginkan kamu di cium oleh naga itu di depan chanyeol dan itu aku yakin bukan ke inginanmu baek. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri'' ujar luhan panjang lebar.

Saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan luhan isakan baekhyun semakin keras. Apa yang di katakana luhan sebagian besar memang benar adanya. Tapi rasa penyesalan yang dirasakan baekhyun benar-benar menyiksanya apa lagi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol.

Sebuah ide hinggap di kepala kyungsoo, ia meraih ponsel baekhyun dan membuka aplikasi kamere . ''KLIIIK'' sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sosok baekhyun yang menangis tersedu, kondisinya yang beratakan dan tubuhnya yang kurus, benar-benar menyedihkan. Lalu jemarinya menari di smartphonenya, jika chanyeol tak mau muncul aku yakin foto ini akan membuwatnya muncul di hadapan baekhyun sekarang, Fikir kyungsoo.

SEND…

kyungsoo terseyum singkat saat mengirim foto baekhyun ke chanyeol berharap dengan ini chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa beretemu dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat kondisi baekhyun yang sekarang meskipun ia tahu baekhyun salah dalam masalah ini.

'' _**chanyeol, jebal pulanglah, lihatlah keadaan baeakhyun benar-benar menyedihkan saat ia tak menemukanmu di manapun, bahkan ia tak mau menyentuh makanan apapun selain air putih, ia tinggal di apartemenmu sampai saat ini,bahkan ia tak mau pulang, ajhuma benar-benar menghawatirkan keadaan baekhyun. kumohon dengarkan penjelasan baekhyun aku tau kamu masih sangat mencitainya.''**_

'' _**kyungsoo dan luhan'' **_

komentar kyungsoo saat mengirim foto baekhyun pada chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Osaka, jepang..  
_

Chanyeol dan chen sedang menikmati makan malam mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Sampai suara getar ponsel chanyeol mengusik mereka berdua.

Drrtt…drrrttt

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Tanganya meraih ponselnya dan menggeser layarnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat pesan yang masuk, sendok yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Selam lima hari ini ponselnya penuh dengan pemberitahuan paggilan dari baekhyun dan inbox pesannya pun penuh dengan sms dari baekhyun tapi chanyeol masih belum bisa, ia belum merasa tenang. Ia membenci keyataan jika ia benar-benar mencintai baekhyun di saat seperti ini, ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa marah jika sudah berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Sejujurnya kepergian dia ke jepang pun ingin menghindari baekhyun, ingin benar-benar merasa tenang dan memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini ia tak bisa lama-lama meinggalkan baekhyun, ia memang harus segera menyelesaikannya. Dia juga tak menyangka jika kondisi baekhyun benar-benar menyedihkan, dan itu benar- benar membuwat chayeol semakin sakit.

Chen yang sedang asik menikmati makan malamnya tersentak kaget saat melihat hyungnya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan terbelalak kaget dan terlihat khawatir '' hyung, waegurae? Gweachana?'' tanya chen.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan chen, kemudian ia melesat menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia berhenti, membalikkan badan menghadap chen '' chen'' panggilnya. Chen yang hendak berdiri tangannya yang hendak meraih ponsel chanyeol tapi urung dan duduk kembali '' ne hyung, wae?'' jawabnya.

'' pesankan aku tiket pesawat ke korea malam ini juga'' ujarnya dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya sekedar menyiapkan perlengkapan yang ia perlukan.

Chen yang kini menatap hyugnya yang sudah meghilang di balik kamarnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Ada apa gerangan chanyeol sampai khawatir seperti tadi. Mata chen melirik lagi smartphone hyungnya, tangannya meraih ponsel itu dan menggeser layarnya yang gelap, detik itu juga mata chen ikut terbelalak lebar '' baekhyun nona'' ujarnya kaget, saat matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal, yeoja yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya, yeoja yang amat sangat di cintai hyungnya, yeoja yang kini keadaannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian' gumam chen yang jelas tak akan di dengar oleh chanyeol.

Chen mengemudikan dengan kecepatan sedang mobilnya menuju bandara. Matanya menatap chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan raut gelisah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'' hyung gweanchana'' Tanya chen khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap chen '' gweanchana chen, jangan menghawatirkanku'' jawab chanyeol dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

Bohong, ia tahu chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ia tahu chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun yang seperti tadi. '' aku harap masalah hyung dan baekhyun nona cepat selesai, dan baekhyun nona baik-baik saja''

Chanyeol menatap chen lekat-lekat '' chen'' gumam chanyeol yang hanya mendapat senyum khas chen ''gomawo'' ujar chanyeol lagi dan chen pun tersenyum mengangguk.

Chanyeol meneghembuskan nafasnya pelan, pandanganya menerawang ke luar jendela mobil ''baekhyun, ia berselingkuh dengan namja lain chen''. Ujar chanyeol.

'' mwo" jawab chen tersetak kaget, ia tak menyangka jika baekhyun bisa berselingkuh dengan namja lain di belakang chanyeol. '' jadi, hyung kemari untuk menghidari baekhyun nona'' Tanya chen yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala chanyeol yang masih tetap dengan posisi nya tanpa menoleh ke chen sama sekali.

Drrrtttt … drrrrttttt.

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk '' chen palli, baekhyun masuk rumah sakit'' ujar chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran. Chen yang tidak bisa membantu banyak masalah chanyeol melajukan mobilya dengan kecepatan tinggi. 'kamu beruntung baekhyun nona , chanyeol hyung begitu mencintaimu meskipun kamu sudah membuwatnya terluka' gumam chen dalam hati.

'' _**chanyeol , aku mohon padamu dimanapu kamu berada, pulanglah, baekhyun melukai tangannya di kamar mandi, sekarang kita sedang menuju rumah sakit seoul''**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seoul hospital…

Luhan dan kyungsoo berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama perawat dan dokter menuju IGD.

''maaf , kalian tidak bisa masuk '' ujar perawat tersebut, mencegah luhan dan kyungsoo masuk.

'' sus, tolong selamatkan teman saya sus, jebal'' ujar kyungsoo panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat luhan dan kyungsoo meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di dalam kamar sebentar, saat mereka kembali dan menemukan kondisi baekhyun sudah pingsag denga kondisi tanganya mengeluarkan darah.

Perawat itu tersenyum tenang '' tenanglah, percayalah teman anda akan selamat dan jangan lupa berdoa'' ujarnya da menutup pintu IGD.

.

.

.

Luhan dan kyungsoo duduk di depan kamar rawat inap baekhyun. 30 menit yang lalu baekhyun sudah keluar dari IGD dan menempatkannya di dalam rawat inap.

'' lu.. apa kamu sudah member tahu byun ajhuma '' taya kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng pelan '' aniya kyung, kita sudah berjanji pada baekhyun jika tidak akan memberitahu keluarganya tentang kondisi yang sebenarnya, aku berharap kali ini chanyeol akan muncul''.

''luhan, baekhyun kenapa? bagaimana keaadannya?''

Luhan dan kyungsoo yang mengenali suara berat ini, sontak mendongak menatap namja tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

'' ngapain kamu berada di sini brengsek''

TBC….

.

.

Fiuuhh… capeknya. ^^

Tapi aku seneng akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mungkin setelah ini bakal apdt lama sidang skripsi udah di depan mata, sedangkan skripsi ku belum kelar-kelar juga, frustasi saya kekeke#curhat.

Dan untuk kritik saranya terima kasih bayak, saya tau ff abal ini penuh dengan typo, banyak kekurangan sana sini, dan masukan tetang gaya bahasa yang saya gunakan, saya nyaman dengan gaya tulisan seperti ini ^^ lebih megalir saja meurut saya, makasih ya :).

kritik kalian benar-benar berharga ^^

dan makasih semuanya buwat yang sudah baca dan review ^^ #bow

Sekian.. see you next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran.

review juseyeo ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ia bisa mengatur waktu, ia berharap dapat memutarnya sesuka hati dan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Menikmati hidupnya dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai dan dengan begitu hidupya akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Klise, memang benar hanya hidup seperti itu yang baekhyun inginkan di dalam hidupnya saat ini. Seperti sekarang hanya berdua bersama chanyeol, chanyeol yang selalu memberinya cinta dan seolah melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Baekhyun berharap ini bukanlah mimpi yang sesaat ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya.

''akan sangat menyenangkan dapat melihat wajah bahagiamu seperti ini selamanya ''ujar chanyeol, memberikan senyum indahnya , menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang tidur di atas pahanya. Menikmati waktu sore mereka berdua di taman dengan desiran agin musim semi yang lembut menerpa tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun terseyum, menatap mata chanyeol dalam '' aku berharap aku bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini''. Ujarnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum hangat, tagannya sibuk membelai surai madu baekhyun, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuknya. Baekhyun yang menikmati setiap gerakan tangan chanyeol yang membelai lembut rambutnya mencoba memejamkan matanya. Yeoja yang sudah mengisi separuh hidupnya, yeoja yang menjadi kelemahannya di dunia , yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya dan yeoja yang pertama memberikan luka dalam di hatinya. Detik itu juga chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

'' saranghae'' gumam chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun yang merasakan gerakan tangan chanyeol di atas kepalanya berhenti membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya mengerjap berulangkali memastikan sosok yang tadi ada di dekatnya masih tetap ada dan sedang menatapnya hangat. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tenang berubah panik, chanyeol, orang yang sedang bersamanya beberapa detik lalu kini sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di taman yang sepi.

''kajhima, kajhima '' gumam baekhyun, bahunya bergetar dan di iringi air mata yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Baekhyun terisak pelan dalam kesendiriannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Bandara international seoul ….-**_

Seorang namja jangkung berlari tergesa saat beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya tiba di korea.

''taxi'' panggilnya saat matanya menangkap sebuah taxi kosong yang baru menurunkan peumpang di depan pintu masuk bandara. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan meghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam taxi.

''rumah sakit seoul, ajhusi. palli'' ujar chanyeol, memberi tahu kemana tujuannya.

Supir taxi hanya mengagguk pelan dan melajukan taxinya dengan kecepatan sedang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul hospital … **_

Kyungsoo menatap kesal dengan sosok jangkung di depannya sekarang. Ia tak habis fikir kris masih punya keberanian untuk datang menemui baekhyun setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

''pulanglah tak ada gunanya kamu ada di sini'' ujar kyungsoo mencoba menahan amarahnya.

''aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi baekhyun kyung dan ingin mita maaf'' bela kris.

Luhan menatap kris tak suka '' kamu tuli, atau bodoh. Baekhuyun baik-baik saja. Pulanglah tak ada gunanya kamu ada disini, jangan semakin memperburuk keadaan baekhyun. Dan kenapa kamu bisa tau baekhyun ada di rumah sakit''.

'' aku tadi tak sengaja melihat baekhyun keluar dari IGD saat aku menjenguk temanku yang sakit di rumah sakit ini juga''.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas pelan'' chanyeol akan datang kesini, jadi aku mohon pulanglah sebelum chanyeol melihatmu di sini dan membuwat keadaannya semakin rumit''ujar kyungsoo bohong. Ia juga belum yakin jika chanyeol akan datang. Mengingat semua sms tak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh chanyeol.

Luhan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kris penuh dengan sarat kebencian '' aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu begitu menginginkan baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki chanyeol .''

Kyungsoo menatap luhan khawatir, tangannya terangkat memegang lengan luhan '' luhan, geumanhae'' kyungsoo mencoba membujuk luhan yang sedang meluapkan emosinya. Dan itu benar-benar bukan hal yang bagus untuk saat ini.

''diam, kyung. Aku sedang tidak berbicara degan mu'' bentak luhan tanpa meoleh sedikitpun ke arah kyungsoo, matanya masih menatap tajam ke dalam mata kris. '' dan aku juga tak mengerti apa alasanmu mencium baekhyun tepat di depan chanyeol, dan aku juga tak mempercayaimu jika semua yang kamu lakukan itu atas dasar masih mencintai baekhyun. Belum cukup puaskah kamu menghancurkan hidup baekhyun dulu. Bahkan kau tega berselingkuh di belakangnya dengan wanita lain. Sekarang kamu tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan baekhyun yang sudah sempurna dengan kehadiran chanyeol di hidupnya, mengatakan bahwa kamu menyesal atas perbuatanmu yang dulu . apa kamu sudah gila, apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak mu, eoh!'' maki luhan dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam dan melihat. Percuma menghetikan luhan . Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar sedang membenci sosok namja jangkung di depannya kini dan dia butuh orang untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Dan kris adalah orang yang tepat menerima amarah luhan. Sedangkan kris hanya diam mencoba mencerna semua pertanyaan beruntun luhan. Baekhyun adalah yeoja teman kampusnya dulu yang menjadi incaran teman-teman kampusnya. Yeoja yang cukup menarik perhatian kris juga. Dan beruntungnya kris adalah sosok laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan hati baekhyun. Tapi sayang seiring berjalannya waktu rasa cinta kris tak sekuat yang baekhyun pikirkan. Kris tertarik dengan wanita lain, kris berselingkuh di belakang baekhyun dan sudah jelas berakhirlah hubungan mereka. mereka terpisah cukup lama tanpa mengetahui kabar satu sama lain , sampai takdir mempertemukanya kembali dengan baekhyun. Kris menuduk wajahnya '' aku memang masih mencintainya lu'' jawabnya pelan.

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah kris ''cih, pembohong . kamu membuwatku semakin muak melihatmu. Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil satpam untuk membawamu pergi''.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada kris '' kris, kita mohon pulanglah. Demi kebaikan kalian. Jika baekhyun sudah sadar aku akan memberitahumu. Percayalah''. Ujar kyungsoo, mencoba meyakinkan kris unuk meninggalkan rumah sakit sekarang.

Kris mengagguk pelan '' baiklah aku pulang''.

''geurae, pulanglah dan jangan pernah kembali di kehidupan baekhyun'' cerca luhan dan tetap menatap kris penuh dengan kebencian.

Kris tersenyum samar menatap luhan '' miane lu, tapi aku akan tetap berada di dekat baekhyun'' selesai mengatakannya kris membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan kyungsoo dan luhan .

Luhan meledak '' brengsek kau kris, sialan!''maki luhan emosi.

Kyungsoo menahan lengan luhan untuk tidak meerjang kris yang mulai menjauh dari kamar inap baekhyun '' luhan! Hentikan. Ini rumah sakit lu.''ujar kyungsoo.

Luhan meronta dalam genggaman kyungsoo '' lepas kyung, aku ingin menghajar naga brengsek itu''.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan tajam '' berhenti ikut campur masalah mereka lebih jauh luhan!'' bentaknya. Luhan sontak diam, '' biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri'' lanjut kyungsoo dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan luhan. Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhya di kursi tunggu '' aku tau kamu menghawatirkan baekhyun, aku juga menghawatirkanya luhan, tapi kita tak berhak ikut campur masalah mereka lebih jauh. Bukan kah kita harus tetap mendukung baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Bukan begitukah seorang sahabat''.

Luhan masih diam, mencerna kata-kata kyungsoo. Memang benar harusnya ia tak ikut campur masalah baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. Luhan menatap kyungsoo '' tumben kamu pinter'' ujarnya bercanda, memamerkan senyum khas luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan tak suka '' ck.. sialan kamu lu'' ujarnya. Di iringi tawa kyungsoo dan luhan yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di tempat yang sama. Chanyeol berjalan tergesa di lorong rumah sakit ia mengedarkan pandanganya di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Tapi tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia memutuskan menghampiri seorang perawat yang berdiri di balik mejanya.

'' chogiyo. Apa sekitar 2 jam yang lalu ada pasien yeoja masuk yang mencoba melukai tanganya sendiri '' Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran.

Perawat itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa ada ciri-ciri pasien yang di sebutkan oleh chayeol .''ah, ada kalo tidak salah namanya byu baekhyun'' jawabnya.

Wajah chanyeol terseyum lega '' ne, dia bernama byun baekhyun. Di kamar mana ia di rawat sus?''.

'' chakkaman '' perawat itu membuka buku register pasien yang masuk malam ini '' 50692 no kamarnya, dari sini anda lurus naik satu lantai dan belok kiri setelah itu anda lurus saja kamarnya berada di ujung'' jelas sang perawat menunjukkan arah letak kamar baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum '' gomawo'' chanyeol berbalik, berlari menuju ruang rawat inap baekhyun dan Detik itu juga kris berjalan di belakang chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkap sosok jangkung yang berjalan di belakangnya, chanyeol membalikkan badannya, mencari sosok itu di antara kerumunan pengujung rumah sakit tapi sayang sosok yang ia cari sudah hilang. Chanyeol yang tak ingin ambil pusing berlari kemabali dan berharap baekhyun sekarang baik-baik saja.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sedan mewah berhenti di sebuah restoran tradisional korea di kawasan seoul. Dan keluar lah sepasang namja dan yeoja melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Seorang pramuiaga menyambutnya, setengah membugkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan masuk. Namja itu sehun melangkah menuju meja yang kosong di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Yeoja yang tadi datang bersamanya mengikuti langkah sehun dari belakang da seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

'' kamu mau pesan apa hun'' tanyanya kepada sehun saat mereka telah duduk berhadapan. Sehun membolak-balikkan buku menu yang berada di tangannya '' bulgogi, terdengar menggiurkan untuk saat ini'' .

Yeoja itu mengangguk menyutujui '' geurae, aku juga ingin memesan makanan itu juga'' jawabnya dan memamerkan seyum manisnya.

'' baiklah, kita memesan 2 bulgogi dan 2 soft drink'' ujar sehun kepada pelayan yang sudah berada di sampingnya sejak tadi. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meniggalkan meja sehun.

'' ok, apa yang sedang kamu ingin bicarakan denganku. Sampai kamu rela metraktirku makan kali ini'' Tanya sehun. Sebenarnya sehun dengan sangat berat hati menerima tawaran nya untuk kali ini. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Bukan maksud untuk menghidari yeoja yang ada di depannya ini. Hanya saja ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum '' ughm, bukan sesuatu yang penting juga'' jawabnya ringan.

Mwo! Bukan masalah yang penting. Batin sehun. Jadi ia menuruti ajakannya dan berbuah sia-sia.

Sehun mendengus '' kamu bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan tadi, dan sekarang kamu bilang bukan sesuatu yang penting.''

'ughm'' jawabnya acuh, yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman licik terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Sehun geram tanpa banyak bicara lagi sehun bangkit berdiri hendak pergi. tapi tangan yeoja itu terulur menahan pergelangan tangannya dan berdiri di hadapanya.

'' sehun, Kamu mau kemana '' ujarnya kaget saat matanya menangkap pergerakan sehun yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

'' aku mau pulang, minggir'' sehun mendorong bahu yeoja itu pelan agar sedikit bergeser dari hadapanya.

Yeoja itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan kembali berdiri di hadapan sehun'' aniyo, kamu tak boleh pergi. kita sudah sampai disini dan lihatlah makanan kita sudah datang, aku janji selesai kita makan aku akan megatakannya padamu.'' Jelasnya, mencoba menahan sehun untuk tidak pergi sampai seseorang yag ditunggunya datang.

Sehun menatap pelayan yang berjalan ke arahnya. '' aku tidak peduli, aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi'' jawab sehun.

''jebal hun sekali saja, aku mohon'' pinta yeoja itu dengan wajah memohon yang dibuwat-buwat.

Sehun mendengus kesal'' baiklah'' ujarnya dan kembali duduk di meja nya.

Dalam hati yeoja itu tersenyum puas, saat berhasil menahan sehun untuk tetap bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ckleeek…

Luhan dan kyungsoo yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan baekhyun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu kamar rawat inapnya. Baekhyun sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya beberapa menit yag lalu. Saat baekhyun sadar luhan dan kyungsoo mendapati baekhyun sedang terisak pelan di atas ranjangnya membuwat mereka berdua kebingungan. Dan lihatlah sekarang sosok namja jangkung berdiri di depan pintu menatap baekhyun dalam, tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

Luhan menatap kyungsoo dan memberikan kode lewat gerak matanya agar mereka keluar dari kamar baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud luhan mengangguk setuju dan megambil tas mereka yang berada di meja dekat ranjang baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mampu menatap sosok namja jangkung itu dengan sendu. Otaknya kini berfikir apa ini semua mimpi seperti tadi, ia bermimpi chanyeol berada di dekatnya dan menghilang meninggalkanya sendiri. Jika memang ini bukan mimpi, jika memang benar chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bediri di depannya kini. Bolehkah ia meminta agar waktu berhenti barang sekejap saja. Ia ingin melihat kekasihnya sampai ia puas, kekasih yang tak bisa dilihatnya selama 5 hari ini. Kekasih yang sudah ia sakiti. Setitik liquit jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat chanyeol berdiri diam di depannya.

''baekhyun'a gweanchana'' Tanya kyungsoo penuh syarat kekhawatiran.

Tapi baekhyun hanya diam tatapanya masih fokus pada sosok namja yang amat sangat baekhyun rindukan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan '' baiklah, aku rasa kalian berdua harus bicara. Aku dan luhan akan keluar sebentar mencari makan, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya'' pamit kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang masih tetap diam dengan posisinya.

Luhan dan kyungsoo berjalan keluar dan menatap chanyeol penuh harap agar segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. '' masuklah, baekhyun merindukanmu'' bisik luhan tepat di samping chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol masih menatap baekhyun lekat-lekat, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke samping ranjang baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersender ke dinding ranjang.

''bodoh'' ujar chanyeol pelan. '' byun baekhyun kamu benar-benar bodoh. Berhentilah membuwat khawatir orang lain'' ujar chanyeol lagi. Ingin rasanya chanyeol memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya, kekasih yang sudah ia ridukan. Saat ia berada di depan kamar baekhyun ia sudah bertekat tidak akan menjebol sendiri pertahanan egonya di depan baekhyun, ia sudah yakin akan hal itu. Tapi saat melihat sosok baekhyun yang begitu rapuh di depannya membuwat chanyeol terpaksa menjebol sendiri pertahanan yang sudah ia bagun. Karena bagai manapun juga dirinya begitu mencintai sosok yeoja yang sekarang ada di depannya kini.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahunya bergetar menandakan ia sedang menahan tangisnya saat ini, tangan mungilnya menarik ujung baju yang di kenakan chanyeol'' miane hiks, miane yeol. Kajima, jebal kajima yeol'' ujar baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tak memeluk tubuh ringkih baekhyun, meraih tubuh sang kekasih, mendekapnya erat, meyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.''sstt.. uljima, aku sudah di sini. Aku tidak aka kemana-mana'' jawab chanyeol, sambil menahan tangisnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Cukup lama baekhyun menangis sampai ia tertidur dalam pelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa baekhyun sudah tenang dan melihatnya tertidur di pelukannya, mencoba membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai baekhyun saat tidur '' cepatlah sembuh sayang, saranghae'' satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan kyungsoo kini berada di depan restoran tradisional korea. Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa luhan mengajaknya ke restoran ini dan lebih herannya malah tak masuk ke dalam, hanya berdiri di luar. Tatapan Mata luhan tak pernah lepas dari sosok namja dan yeoja yang sedang berada di dalam restoran itu. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati acara makan malamnya. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi bertanya dan protes tak di hiraukanya, matanya masih fokus menatap sosok yang berada didalam restoran itu. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas, jemarinya mendial no 1 di ponselnya dan langsung terhubung ''SEHUN''.

'' maaf no yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'' suara line operator terdengar di telinga luhan. Tanpa sadar luhan menggenggap erat ponselnya. Sampai matanya menangkap aktifitas namja dan yeoja yang sedang ia amati, hati luhan mencelos melihatnya, ponsel yang masih tertempel manis di telinganya kini jatuh berantakan . '' sehun'' gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di acuhkan luhan pun masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada luhan. Sampai matanya mengikuti arah pandang luhan dan terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

'' astaga, sehun! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan sulli.''

Kiss?!

TBC…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong…  
saya lagi galau antara mau post chapter ini atau tidak #akhirnya di post juga! dan saya juga galau antara mau hiatus atau tidak. #plaak abaiakan.

Ahh.. akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini. TBC na g elit banget saya tau itu. Saya masih sadar diri ini ff abal udah bahasanya aneh, jujur saja saya juga merasa kurang gimana gtu sama ff ini #tp maksa mauna harus di post. :D udah typo dimana-mana (maklum manusia) . dan sayana juga males kalo edit ulang. Hahaha dan di masalah ffn na, perasaan ya udah aku kasih pembatas jika mau pindah cerita tapi aku gtw knp pas post mendadak kagk ada pembatasnya #baru ngeh saya. miane #BOW

Dan ada yang bertanya kenapa saya nggak lanjutin FF abal saya yang satu itu LOVE SICK. Jujur saja ini ff aslina berat banget konfliknya. Dan berhubung saya masih belum berpengalaman dalam meulis yang berat-berat saya putusin untuk tidak melanjutkannya dulu, bukan berarti g aku lanjutin. Hanya saja saya kehilangan ide awal cerita itu. Harap maklum ya..hehehe

Sekian dari saya dan terima kasih buwat yang sudah ninggalin jejaknya entah itu review, follow dan favorit makasih banyak ^^  
hanbongman jeonmal gomawoyeo :)

Di tunggu review na kembali ^^ dan mudah-mudahan ini chanpter memuaskan. ^^

Gomawo.. #bow


	7. Chapter 7

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran.

review juseyeo ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

luhan menatap baekhyun dengan perasaan lega. sahabat baiknya bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat inap baekhyun. Luhan memberi kode pada kyungsoo lewat gerakan matanya. Dan syukurlah kyungsoo mengerti arti kode mata yang luhan kirimkan padanya. Sekedar memberi waktu luang untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun membicarakan masalah mereka. Luhan sempat berfikir bahwa chanyeol tak akan mau bertemu baekhyun kembali. Melihat betapa chanyeol membenci sebuah penghianatan.

Luhan juga sempat berfikir betapa kejamnya sosok chanyeol yang menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya selama dia menghilang. Luhan mengerti betapa kecewanya chanyeol saat itu. 1 bulan sebelum perikahannya di gelar , chayeol mendapati pengantin wanitanya berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Luhan sendiri tak pernah membayangkan jika itu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sebuah senyum samar tercetak di wajah luhan saat menatap chanyeol. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat sulit di artikan olehnya, sebuah fikiran sederhana melitas di benaknya 'karena cinta chanyeol begitu besar untuk baekhyun, yang ajaibnya dapat menghapus semua amarahnya meskipun luka yang sudah terlukis tidak akan bisa terhapus begitu saja' ya mungkin itu jawaban sederhana yang dapat luhan fahami untuk saat ini. Luhan bukanlah seorang manusia yang ahli dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan dan mungkin karena itulah luhan tak akan mencari jawaban yang lebih rumit lagi, dan sulit untuk ia pahami sendiri.

Kini luhan dan kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar inap baekhyun. Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan di warnai keheningan. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu mereka yang terdengar.

'' kamu tau. Aku fikir chanyeol tak akan datang menemui baekhyun'' kyungsoo mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sendiri tak meyangka jika chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui baekhyun.

Luhan bergumam pelan '' ughm, aku sendiri tak menyangka''

'' baekhyun benar-benar beruntung mendapatakan chanyeol'' ujar kyungsoo. Tatapanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Dalam hatinya mengatakan 'apakah kai mencintainya seperti chanyeol mecintai baekhyun'. Jujur dalam hati kyungsoo ia juga ingin di cintai seperti baekhyun yang di cintai chanyeol. Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk, tersenyum miris mengingat hubungannya dengan kai.

Luhan menatap kyungsoo heran '' kamu kenapa kyung'' Tanya luhan menyelidik.

Kyungsoo tersentak, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' aniyo, na gweanchana'' jawab kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan seyum manisnya.

''bohong, ada masalah apa lagi denga mausia hitam itu''

'' haha, apa aku terlihat berbohong'' bantah kyungsoo.

'' aku mengenalmu hampir setengah hidupku kyungsoo, jadi aku tau kamu sedang berbohong'' jawab luhan.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafsa pelan, kyungsoo menyerah '' kamu benar, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong darimu lu''.

Luhan ikut berhenti berjalan, berdiri di hadapan kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur memegang tangan kecil kyungsoo, meremas pelan, memberikan sedikit ketenangan ''malhaebwa?''.

Kyungsoo tersenyum '' aku lapar, kita cari makan dulu. Setelah itu aku akan megetakannya padamu. Eothe?'' tawar kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin membahasnya di rumah sakit. Dan ia rasa ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk hidup dalam perutnya berdemo minta makan.

Luhan mengangguk '' ok. Kita makan. Berjanjilah dulu, kamu harus bercerita''. Ujar luhan tersenyum. Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat tingkah luhan ''yakso, xi luhan''. Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada luhan,.

Drrrtttt.. drrrtttt…

Ponsel luhan bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

'' chakkaman '' ujar luhan, melepas kaitan jari kelingkingnya dengan kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan cepat jari lentik luhan menggeser layar ponselnya yang gelap.

From :

**010-478-********

**Datanglah kesalah satu restoran tradisional korea yang berada di ujung persimpangan jalan ceongju . ada sesuatu yang akan aku tujukkan padamu. Jangan menolak karena ini tentang sehun. Aku akan menunggumu dalam waktu 10 menit dari sekarang.**

**By :SL**

Luhan mendengus kasar. Saat membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia tak mengenali nomor yang baru saja mengirimi pesan. Apa ini orang iseng yang sedang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Tapi kenapa ini tentang sehun. Ada apa dengannya. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul memenuhi ruang kerja otaknya. Mendadak perasaan tak nyaman muncul di hati luhan. Saat ia membaca inisial pengirim pesannya 'SL' entah kenapa satu nama yang sangat di benci luhan terlintas di benaknya. Pesan yang baru masuk di ponselnya beberapa menit barusan sukses membuwat luhan penasaran dan kesal. Apa lagi yang akan di lakukan yeoja itu untuk menghacurkan hubungan dia dan sehun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati pergerakan luhan, mengernyit heran. '' pesan dari siapa lu?'' tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

Luhan menatap kyungsoo '' bukan dari siapa-siapa. Lupakan bukan hal yang penting'' ujar luhan menghindari pertanyaan kyungsoo. '' ah.. kajja kita makan. Entah kenapa aku ingin makan bulgogi hari ini. Eothe?'' tawar luhan pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Meletakkan punggug tangannya ke dahi luhan. Bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuh luhan panas atau tidak '' apa kau yakin? Sejak kapan kamu makan daging luhan? Apa kamu tak takut gemuk'' cerca kyungsoo.

Luhan bingung, kikuk. Menggaruk rambutnya yang tak tersa gatal. Ia lupa jika dirinya tak mengkonsumsi daging. Ia juga sedang dalam program diet. 'ck. Sial' runtuk luhan dalam hati. Apa ia bilang saja jika sulli ingin menemuinya di restoran tradisioal korea. Dengan cepat ia menghapus fikiran konyolnya yang terlintas. Yang jelas-jelas akan mendapat penolakan dari kyungsoo. Pasalnya kyungsoo takut jika akan terjadi keributan antara diriya dengan sulli. Satu-satunya cara adalah berbohong. Ia juga tak yakin jika harus menemui sulli sendirian. Ia juga tukut dirinya akan meledak tanpa ada yang mencegahnya.

Dengan cepat luhan membantah '' aniyo. Aku yakin ingin makan bulgogi. Persetan dengan tubuhku yang akan gemuk kyung. Aku capek diet melulu. Lagian makan sekali tak akan membuwat berat tubuhku bertambah 10 kg.'' jawab luhan meyakinkan.

''baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau'' jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum semeringah '' gomawo, kamu memang sahabatku yang terbaik'' ujar luhan dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo. Yang di balas dengan senyuman manis milik kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdecak pelan '' ayolah, baek satu suap lagi .ok'' bujuk chanyeol pada baekhyun yang tak mau makan. Chanyeol memutuskan tak akan mengungkit masalahnya lagi untuk saat ini. Preriotasnya sekarang adalah kesembuhan baekhyun. Ia ingin melihat baekhyun sehat kembali dan ceria seperti dulu. Seperti sekarang ia membantu membujuk baekhyun makan. Dan itu membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra mengingat betapa keras kepala kekasihnya ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalnya lemah '' aniyo, yeoll. Aku sudah kenyang.''jawab luhan.

'' kenyang. Kamu saja baru makan dua suap. Baek. Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat'' protes chanyeol.

Baekhyun acuh dan mengubah posisinya yang tadi duduk kini berbaring lagi, tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menandakan bahwa ia tak mau di paksa untuk makan lagi.

Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menatap tingkah kekasihnya ini, menghela nafas dengan kasar '' baiklah, jika kamu tak mau makan. Aku akan pergi'' ancam chanyeol. Sambil meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atsa nakas dekat ranjang baekhyun. Dan berjalan menjauh dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ancaman chanyeol. Sontak membuka selimutnya dengan kasar. Menatap kekasihya itu dengan tatapan tak suka '' baiklah- Baiklah. Kamu menang park chanyeol'' ujarnya kesal.

Cahnyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun, membantu membenarkan posisi baekhyun untuk bersandar di tepian ranjang, mengambil mangkuk buburnya dan menyuapi baekhyun dengan sabar '' buka mulutmu, sayang''.

''aku membencimu. Park chanyeol'' ujar baekhyun kesal dan menatap chanyeol dengan tajam. Saat satu suapan bubur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pasalnya chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan kelemahanya dengan baik.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat tingkah baekhyun '' pembohong'' ujarnya disela-sela tawanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol tertawa makin dibuwat kesal '' kamu menyebalkan''.

Chanyeol kembali tergelak. Baekhyun makin merengut tak suka. Tapi dalam hatinya bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya masih mau menemuinya, menemaninya dan mengucapkan cinta untuknya. Baekhyun tau jika chanyeol tak ingin membahas masalahnya sekarang. Ia menghormati segala keputusan chanyeol nantinya jika kemungkinan yang terburuk nanti ia ditinggalkan oleh chanyeol. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah memikirkan itu semua.

'' ok. Sekarang kamu harus istirahat lagi'' ujar chanyeol, membantu baekhyun kembali berbaring. Saat moment menyuapi baekhyun berakhir.

Baekhyu tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan besar chanyeol, mengegamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya seolah-olah tidak mau di tinggal sendiri lagi '' temani aku tidur'' pinta baekhyun manja. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping. Memberikan sedikit tempat untuk chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya.

'' baiklah aku akan menemanimu tidur'' jawab chanyeol. Naik ke atas tempat tidur. Menempatkan posisi tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan posisi baekhyun membelakanginya. Menempelkan pipinya di atas kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut '' gomawo'' ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan besar chanyeol yag berada di atas perutnya.

Cahnyeol meraih tangan baekhyun yang di bungkus dengan perban, membelainya lembut degan ibu jarinya '' appo?'' tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' aniyo, sakitnya tak sebanding dengan sakit yang sudah ku berikan di hatimu'' jawab baekhyun pelan. Setitik liquit keluar tanpa ijin.

Chanyeol terdiam, masih menatap luka di tangan baekhyun ''bahkan jika aku terluka begitu mudah, apa kau akan mengingatku ''. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terisak pelan. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya guna meredam tangisnya. Mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan chanyeol. Perasaannya bergemuruh hebat, sesak dan sakit. Seperti ada berjuta-juta jarum meusuk hatinya.

''kamu tau, aku masih sama, selalu sama. Bagaimana perasaanmu melihatku seperti ini'' ujar chanyeol kembali dengan suara parau, menahan tangisannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan '' bahkan jika aku mudah berpaling, dan jika aku memang mudah pergi. kamu tau hanya kamu yang aku inginkan. Bahkan Jika kamu melihatku seperti ini, selalu seperti ini, aku yakin kamu akan menggaggap ku manusia bodoh, idiot dan naïf. Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu, dirimu seorang, bahkan jika itu terlalu sakit aku masih saja, bahkan jika hatiku di pakai dan dibuang kembali dan bahkan jika air mata ini tidak bisa mongering, aku masih menginginkamu baek'' ujar chanyeol bergetar. Air mata yang ia coba tahan sedari tadi berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Baekhyun yang hanya diam sedari tadi, mencoba meredam tangisannya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan chanyeol semakin membuwatnya terisak dan merasa bersalah. Orang baik seperti chanyeol tak pantas untuk mendapatkanya. Yeoja yang sudah memberikan luka yang begitu dalam bagi seorang park chanyeol. Baekhyun mengubah posisinya untuk mengahadap tubuh chanyeol '' miane, cahyeol'ah jeongmal miane. Ini salahku. Aku bodoh, jahat. Kamu tak pantas mendapatkan yeoja nappun seperti aku yeol'' ujar baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol. Yang di balas oleh chanyeol dengan memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun. Dan keheninganpun menyelimuti adegan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan luhan mendongak, menatap traffic light yang berada di atas kepalanya sudah menunjukkan warna hijau untuk orang menyebrang. Membuwat mereka berdua berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang jalan sebelum lampu kembali berwarna merah.

Kyungsoo dan luhan memutuskan untuk naik bus untuk mencari makan. Pasalnya tempatnya tak ajuh dari rumah sakit baekhyun dirawat. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah kemana luhan melangkah saat sampai di sisi jalan. '' luhan kita akan makan diaman'' Tanya kyungsoo. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh luhan.

Luhan masih fokus dengan jalannya, mencari restouran yang sulli maksud. Saat menemukan sebuah papan nama restouran tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakiya dengan cepat menuju tempat tersebut. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal '' luhan! Apa kamu tulli kita ini mau makan diman eoh! Dan tolong pelanka sedikit jalanmu luhan!'' ujar kyungsoo kesal, sedari tadi ia malah di acuhkan oleh luhan. Bahkan ia dipaksa berjalan cepat di atas high hilss 5cm nya. Meyebalkan. Batin kyungsoo.

Luhan mendadak berhenti melangkah, kyungsoo yang melihat luhan berhenti ikut menghentikan langkahnya. kini mereka berdau berada di depan restoran tradisional korea. Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa luhan mengajaknya ke restoran ini dan lebih herannya malah tak masuk ke dalam, hanya berdiri di luar. Tatapan Mata luhan tak pernah lepas dari sosok namja dan yeoja yang sedang berada di dalam restoran itu. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati acara makan malamnya. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi bertanya dan protes tak di hiraukanya, matanya masih fokus menatap sosok yang berada didalam restoran itu. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas, jemarinya mendial no 1 di ponselnya dan langsung terhubung ''SEHUN''.

'' maaf no yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'' suara line operator terdengar di telinga luhan. Tanpa sadar luhan menggenggap erat ponselnya. Sampai matanya menangkap aktifitas namja dan yeoja yang sedang ia amati, hati luhan mencelos melihatnya, ponsel yang masih tertempel manis di telinganya kini jatuh berantakan . '' sehun'' gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di acuhkan luhan pun masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada luhan. Sampai matanya mengikuti arah pandang luhan dan terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

'' astaga, sehun! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan sulli.'' Ujar kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Matanya menangkap ponsel luhan yang jatuh berantakan dan mengambil, dan menyunsunnya kemabli.

Luhan masih bergeming, menatap sehun dan sulli yang sedang berciuman. ia ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya saja rasanya sulit untuk ia gerakkan sekedar berbalik badan. Air mata luhan jatuh secara bergantian saat tepat sepasang mata jahat melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek dari dalam restouran. Ya tuhan hati luhan semakin nyeri melihatnya. Apa ini yang di rasakan cahyeol saat mengetahui baekhyun berciuman dengan kris. Luhan tak sekuat chanyeol, hentikan siapapun itu tolong hentikan pemandangan menyakitkan ini, gumam luhan dalam hati dengan masih menatap tajam sehun dan sulli yang berciuman.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan khawatir, memegang kedua bahu luhan, memutar tubuh luhan pelan untuk menghadapnya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah luhan yang dipenuhi air mata, menghapunya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya, merengkuh tubuh luhan agar memeluknya dan agar tidak melihat sehun dan sulli berciuman lagi. Ia tak menyangka jika luhan akan melihat sehun seperti ini.

'' uljima, lu. Uljima'' ujar kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan luhan yang masih terisak pelan di pelukkannya '' apa kita harus pulang'' Tanya kyungsoo kembali.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, isakannya berhenti, mengatur nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo. '' ania kyung, ada yang harus aku lakukan'' ujar luhan tersenyum sebentar. Menghapus sisa-sisa tangisnya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan angkuh menghampiri sehun dan sulli yang sedah mengakhiri adegan ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan khawatir '' luhan kamu mau kemana lu'' teriak kyungsoo saat melihat luhan berjalan menjauh darinya. Tapi sayang luhan tak menghiraukan teriakan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengejar luhan masuk ke dalam restoran dengan hati was-was.

Dengan keras luhan mendorong pintu restouran. Berjalan dengan cepat ke arah meja sehun dan sulli duduk. Menatap punggung sehun dengan tajam yang masih tak menyadari kedatangan luhan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengikuti luhan dengan hati was-was hanya mampu berdiri di depan pintu restouran. Ia tak mau terlibat dengan urusan luhan yang satu ini.

Luhan kini telah berdiri tepat di balakang sehun. Sulli menatap luhan dengan berpura-pura kaget padahal dalam hatinya ia tersenyum puas.

'' luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?'' ujar sulli. Luhan menatap sulli dengan tatapan membunuh. Sehun yang mendengar nama luhan di sebut, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati luhan berdiri di belakanya denga ekspresi yang sulit di artikan oleh sehun.

''luhan'' gumam sehun pelan. Tatapan luhan berganti menatap sehun sendu. Tanpa banyak bicara, luhan melepas cincin yang melingkar manis di jari mungilnya, cincin pemberian sehun. Tangan luhan meraih sebelah tangan sehun, meletakkan cincinnya di atas telapak tangan sehun. Luhan menarik nafas kuat-kuat '' sehun '' ujarnya pelan memejamkan mataya, Luhan mencoba megatur emosi dan perasaannya agar tidak meledak sekarang, ia sadar jika ia meledak sekarang sulli akan tersenyum puas dan merasa menang telak membuwat luhan terluka.

Setelah ia cukup yakin akan perasaannya, membuka matanya kembali dan menatap sehun lekat – lekat '' alangkah baiknya jika hubugan kita berhenti dulu disini'' lanjut luhan. '' mungkin dari sekarang aku memang harus belajar untuk melepasmu, maaf jika aku sudah membuwatmu tak nyaman dan sekali lagi aku mita maaf jika sudah membuwatmu malu mempunyai yeoja chingu temprametal, pencemburu seperti ku''.ujar luhan bergetar. Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sehun.

Tangan sehun meraih tangan luhan dengan cepat '' apa yang sedang kamu katakan luhan'' Tanya luhan heran. Pasalnya ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada luhan. Yang ia mengerti hanya luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus berhenti. Ini gila . batin sehun. Tiba – tiba sebuah kejadian yang membuwatnya kesal beberapa menit lalu melintas di benakya. Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan bertanya ''luhan! Apa kamu melihat…'' kalimat sehun terputus. Saat luhan menghentakkan genggaman tangannya degan kasar.

'' lepaskan'' ujar luhan sengit dan mendorong tubuh sehun ke belakang yang langsung jatuh terduduk di tempat duduknya. Luhan berlari menjauh dari sehun dan keluar dari restouran itu tak menghiraukan teriakan kyungsoo.

Sulli yang sedari tadi hanya melihat adegan sehun dan luhan tersenyum puas, rencananya berhasil. Ia sudah membuwat luhan memutuskan hubugannya dengan sehun.

''sehun, gweanchana'' ujar sulli pada sehun yang masih diam mematung di tepat duduknya.

Detik berikutnya sehun menatap sulli dengan tatapa membunuh '' kau! Yeoja sialan! Puas kau! Hah'' bentak sehun keras. Sulli yang tak menyangka reaksi sehun juga akan marah seperti ini hanya diam mematung di tempat dudukya. Matanya tak lepas dari tatapan itimidasi dari sehun.

'' sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu. Kau paham!''ujar sehun marah, dan berdiri meninggalkan sulli yang masih terdiam membisu. Sehun baru sadar jika semua ini rencana busuk dari sulli. Ia merasa di jebak disini. Dan tentang ciuman itu benar-benar bukan sehun yang memulai.

**Flashback …**

Sulli dan sehun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan keheningan, tak ada seorangpun yang berniat membuka suara sekedar mencairkan suasana. Sulli tersenyum puas saat sosok yeoja yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedang berdiri di luar restouran dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dengan gerakan cepat sulli sedikit berdiri dan membungkuk di depan sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Sehun yang melirik gerakan aneh sulli menatap sulli dengan tatapan aneh. Sebelum saraf otaknya mencerna, sulli menarik kerah bajunya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis sehun. Sehun sontak membelalakkan matanya, menerima perlakuan sulli yang mendadak.

**Flashback and..**

Mata sehun menangkap sosok kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu masuk ' kyungsoo nona' ujar sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertegkaran luhan dan sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat '' pulanglah, jangan mengejar luhan, itu hanya akan jadi hal yang sia-sia utuk saat ini. Nanti aku kan menghubungimu, jika keadaannya sudah memugkinkan. Kamu mengerti maksudku kan anak bodoh'' ujar kyungsoo.

Sehun megangguk pelan. Apa yang dikataka kyungsoo benar, percuma menjelaskan dengan kondisi luhan yang sekarang. Lebih baik ia pulang, Menenangkan fikiranya dan tak memperdulikan jadwal pemotretanya. Moodnya sudah kacau dan itu tak akan membantunya bekerja.

Kyungsoo menatap sulli yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan tajam, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

PLAAAKKK…

Suara tamparan keras menggema ke seluruh bangunan restoran yang lumayan sepi. Entah keberanian dari mana kyungsoo melakukan hal gila ini.

Sulli menatap kyungsoo sengit, sambil memegang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri '' sialan! Apa yang kamu lakukan!'' maki sulli tak terima dengan perlakuan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sulli sinis '' kau pantas mendapatkannya. Wanita jalang!'' ujar kyungsoo dingin.

Sulli tertawa mengejek '' jalang, apa aku tidak salah dengar. Kau meneyebutku wanita jalang '' ujar sulli, lalu menatap kyungsoo tajam '' lalu, apa bedanya dengan mu nona Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat. Kau menyukai kai bukan, tunangan Kristal. kau fikir aku tak mengetahuinya'' sulli kembali berujar dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sulli merupakan teman dekat Kristal. kyungsoo juga tak mengerti bagaimana sulli bisa mengetahuinya. Bukankah hubungan kai dengannya adalah rahasia dan hanya para sahabatnya yang mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia kalah. Benar kata sulli apa bedanya dia dengan sulli. Sama-sama menyukai laki-laki yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ego kyungsoo mengambil alih 'ainia, dia berbeda. Kai sudah putus dengan Kristal sesuai perkataannya kemarin saat berkunjung di rumah kyungsoo bahkan cincin pertunangannya sudah tak dipakai lagi. Kyungsoo yakin jika kai kali ini tak sedang membohonginya.

**Flashback ….**

'' masuklah'' ujar kyungsoo mempersilahkan kai memasuki rumahnya.

Dirinya sendiri berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambilkan minum untuk kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan muniman di atas meja ruang tamunya di depan kai.

'' aku memberimu waktu 10 menit untuk bicara dimulai dari kamu masuk kedalam rumahku'' ujar kyungsoo santai dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain di sebelah kai.

Kai menghela nafas pelan '' aku sudah memutuskan kristal'' ujarnya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya diam saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kai. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo hanya diam tak memberikan komentar apapun memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya '' kamu pasti berfikir aku sedang berbohong kan. Aku juga tak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku sekarang, aku tau kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku meginginkamu kyung, aku menginginkamu menjadi kekasihku kembali, aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Bahkan aku sudah tak menyukai Kristal. ''

Hening, kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Dalam hati kyungsoo bersorak gembira. Mendengar apa yag dikatakan kai barusan. Tapi kyungsoo tak mau jatuh kelubang yang sama dan mempercayai kai dengan mudah, ia butuh waktu dan bukti untuk itu. Matanya melirik cincin yang selalu dipakai kai di tangan kirinya '' hilang'' kai sudah tak memakainya.

Kai melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya '' sesuai perjanjian, ini sudah 10 menit. Aku berharap kamu bisa mempercayaiku kembali untuk saat ini''. Kai bangkit berdiri.

'' aku pamit pulang dulu kalau begitu'' berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'' aku akan memberimu waktu seminggu untuk membuwatku kembali percaya padamu lagi, selebihnya aku akn mempertimbagkannya kembali'' ujar kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Dan sukses meghentikan langkah kai.

Kai memutar tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan posisi diamnya, tak manatap kai sama sekali '' kamu serius kyung'' ujar kai meyakinkan atas apa yang ia dengar barusan. Kai bahagia, secercah harapan muncul di benaknya bahwa kyungsoo akan menjadi milikya kemabali.

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar '' jangan membuwat aku berubah fikiran, sekarang pulanglah, kedatanganmu sangat mengganggu waktu senggangku''. Ujar kyungsoo dingin.

Kai pun tak memperdulikan ucapan kyungsoo yang secara halus mengusirnya '' baiklah aku pulang, nikmati waktu mu kyung'' pamit kai dan menutup pintu rumah kyungsoo.

**Flashback end…**

Sulli menatap kyungsoo mengejek '' kenapa diam, benarkan apa yang aku katakan. Apa kau penasaran aku tau dari mana rahasiamu itu eoh!''. Ujar sulli '' kau terlalu naïf, kau mudah percaya pada kai. Apa yang di jajikan kai padamu, memutuskan Kristal'' tiba-tiba tawa sulli meledak, tawa yang sarat akan ejekan. Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang di katakn sulli dan mencoba menghubungkannya dengan keyataa yang ada.

Sulli berhenti tertawa saat ekor matanya melihat kyungsoo yang hanya diam'' dalam mimpimu kyungsoo. Kai tak akan pernah berani memutuskan Kristal jika itu yang di janjikan kai padamu. Kai terlalu pengecut, kai tak akan berani menentang apa yang ayahnya perintahkan. Bahkan kemarin kai dan Kristal sudah memesan gaun pernikahan mereka'' Ujar sulli puas.

Seperti ada Sebuah benda keras menghantam dada kyungsoo dengan keras. Sakit, saat ini dada kyungsoo terasa sesak. Apa yang dikatakan sulli benar, kai terlalu penurut dengan ayahnya. Kai tak akan pernah berani menentang ayahnya. Jadi, siapa yang harus di percaya. Perasaan kyungsoo berkecamuk, ia bingung harus mempercayai siapa.

Sulli yang mulai bosan melihat kyungsoo yang hanya diam, menatapnya dengan jengah '' kau membosankan'' ujarnya, tangannya meraih tas yang berada di sampingnya '' minggir, aku mau pulang'' ujarnya kembali dan mendorong bahu kyungsoo dengan bahunya cukup keras sampai membuwat kyungsoo bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan langkah angkuh sulli berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo, meninggalkan kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya, menundukkan wajahnya, Bahunya bergetar dan terisak pelan. Kyungsoo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apa ia harus menunggu kai membuktikannya sendiri atau ia mencari tau sendiri kebenarannya.

Sosok namja berkulit putih mendekati kyungsoo, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok gadis di depanya kini.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat otaknya berhasil mengingat siapa gadis ini.

'' kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini'' ujarnya.

Kyungsoo yang taka sing saat mendengar suara laki-laki, kyungsoo mendongak menatap laki-laki itu dengan terkejut.

TBC…^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiyaaa…. Maafkan saya. Mengingkari janji. #apdtnya jadi cepet. Miane jika bosan .

''kira-kira siapa itu yang ketemu sama kyungsoo'' duh sadar saya ceritanya makin ngalur ngidul .. ahahahaha

Gomawo atas review na, dan makasih buwat yang sudah mau baca lagi dan lagi ff abal saya ini. Hehehe

Buwat semuanya makasih banyak ^^ kritik kalian membuwat saya jadi lebih baik buwat nata bahasa ff ini, semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan. Dan sekali lagi maaf typo na kalo masih beredar di mana-mana.. hehehe

Sekian review di harapkan kembali ^^ #BOW bareng chanbaek


	8. Chapter 8

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan (tapi ceritanya fokus ke chanbaek^^) / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran.

review juseyeo ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap minuman di depannya. Fikirannya menerawang jauh. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan hubungannya dengan kai. Tak memperdulikan sosok namja yang sekarang duduk di depannya dan sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut penasaran.

**Flashback **

Pintu restouran terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang berperawakan sedang, putih dan tampan. Mungkin itu bisa mendiskripsikan secara singkat sosok laki-laki yang baru saja masuk. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restouran guna mencari tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman. Saat matanya menemukan tempat yang cocok ia melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang terdapat di sebelah tangga restoran tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap satu siluet yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya. Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya mencoba mengamati sosok yang sedag berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat jendela dengan bahu bergetar. Otaknya mencoba mengingat siapa sosok yeoja itu, karena perasaannya mengatakan jika yeoja itu tak Asing baginya, ia pernah mengenalnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat ia menyadari siapa sosok itu. Gadis yang pernah ia sukai dulu, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan gadis yang sudah membuwat dirinya tak bisa melupakan sosoknya meskipun sudah terpisah selam lima tahun.

Namja itu mendekat. Berjalan pelan dan menajamkan tatapannya,bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini dengan keadaan menangis seperti itu. Mendadak perasaan tak suka muncul di dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada siapa yang sudah membuwat yeoja di depannya menangis.

Kini ia berdiri tepat di samping yeoja itu. Tapi yeoja itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaaannya. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

'' kyungsoo'' panggilnya pelan.

Yang di panggil hanya diam, tetap dengan posisinya. Tak bereaksi sama sekali.

'' astaga kyungsoo, apa yang kamu lakukan disini'' panggil lelaki itu lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang sembab terbelalak kaget saat menatap sosok namja yang kini berada di depanya.

'' suho oppa'' panggil kyungsoo dengan suara parau khas orang habis menangis. Buru-buru kyungsoo menunduk dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan kasar. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya dan wajah jeleknya.

Suho tersenyum lembut '' sstt, apa kamu masih mengingatku'' ujar suho lembut, menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sedang menghapus sisa air matanya.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. ia malu, ia benar-benar malu jika di ketahui orang jika sedang menangis, apa lagi ini di tempat umum. Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya saja ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk menangis, dan meringankan beban perasaannya. saat beberapa kenyataan yang ada membenarkan masalahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Lagi-lagi suho tersenyum lembut '' apa kamu mau minum, sedikit untuk memperbaiki suasana hatimu mungkin'' tawarnya.

Kyungsoo diam, mencoba berfikir menerima ajakan minum untuknya. pada akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan minum dari suho.

**Flashback end…**

Suho masih setia menatap lekat-lekat kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya. Dan Mengabaikan dirinya sekarang. Sejak kyungsoo menerima ajakanya utuk minum, sejak itulah kyungsoo mendiamkannya.

'' sudah lima tahun kita tak bertemu'' suho mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo meraih minumnya dan menyesapnya pelan. Memutuskan tak akan memikirkan masalahnaya dengan kai sekarang '' ughm.. sudah lima tahun kita tak bertemu, terakhir saat kelulusan pendidikan kita di london'' jawab kyungsoo tersenyum, dan meletakkan minumannya kembali. '' kapan oppa kembali'' Tanya kyungsoo.

Suho Nampak berfikir '' mungkin sudah 1 tahun aku berada di korea. '' jawab suho.

Suho a.k.a kim jungmyun. Anak dari seorang prof. filsafat pemilik Universitas. Exo academy seoul. Seorang sarjana muda yang sangat berpengaruh di korea. Memiliki jam terbang tinggi untuk mengajar di berbagai universitas terkenal di korea. Smart, tampan, kaya dan memiliki wajah angel cukup di minati yeoja di fakultasnya dulu. Tak terkecuali kyungsoo. Dirinya sempat menyukai sosok suho dulu saat mereka berada di uiversitas yang sama. Tapi sayang kyungsoo enggan mencoba mendekati sosok suho yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Hanya sekedar menyapa dan berkumpul dengan sesama mahasiswa asia dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Sebenarnya suho juga tertarik dengan kyungsoo. Bahkan sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu. Sayangnya di antara mereka berdua masih malu untuk mencoba mengobrol lebih jauh karena saat suatu hari suho memutuskan untuk mendekati kyungsoo, sahabat suho mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai kyungsoo dan membuwat suho memilih mundur.

Kyungsoo cemberut '' selama itu, oppa tak pernah menghubungiku'' protesnya.

Suho terkekeh pelan '' aku bahkan tak memiliki nomer telpon mu untuk ku hubungi, kyung''.

'' ah, kamu benar, kemarikan ponselmu'' ujar kyugsoo.

''buwat apa?''

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan '' ck, sudah jangan banyak bertanya, kemarikan ponselmu'' kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapan suho.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, suho meraih ponselnya di saku jasnya , memberikannya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima ponsel suho, jarinya menari di atas layar, menekan beberapa angka menujukkan deretan angka, dengan cepat kyungsoo mendial no tersebut dan masuk ke ponselnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya sendiri dan mengangkatnya ke udara '' ini nomor oppa , akan ku simpan '' jawab kyungsoo.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' kau ini'' ujar suho, tangannya terangkat dan mengusak surai coklat milik kyungsoo. Dan di bals dengan senyuman manis milik kyungsoo.

'' apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini, yah kamu mengerti maksudku kan, dengan melihat kondisi mu tadi?''

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti '' ania oppa, gweanchana'' ujarnya. Utuk saat ini ia tak ingin meceritakan masalahnya dengan orang lain lagi. Meskipun suho baginya buka orang lain haya saja ia ak igin menambah daftar orang –orang yang tau akan kisahnya dengan kai.

''oppa, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, dan oppa sedang bekerja dimana?'' Tanya kyungsoo yang mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Suho tersenyum '' baik, aku baik. Aku sedang mengajar di beberapa universitas di seoul sekarang dan mencoba belajar untuk menggantikan posisi appa, kamu sendiri bagaimana?''.

'' aku sedang tidak bekerja, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku berhenti'' jawab kyungsoo.

'' berhenti bekerja? Maksud mu kamu bekerja di perusahaan lain'' Tanya suho heran. Pasalnya yang suho tau appa kyungsoo adalah pemilik mall terbesar di korea. Suho merasa heran jika appanya melepas kyungsoo untuk bekerja di luar perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk '' ughm, aku hanya ingin mecari pengalaman lain oppa, sebelum memegang perusahaan appa''.

Begitu banyak yang mereka bicarakan tanpa meyadari hari semakin gelap. memaksa mereka untuk megakhiri obrolan yang pajang, dan kembali ke rumah masig-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul hospital …

Sudah satu minggu baekhyun di rawat. Sudah satu miggu pula sosok chanyeol menemani baekhyun dengan setia. Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan adminitrasi rumah sakit untuk baekhyun. Ya hari ini baekhyun sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang. Chanyeol menggeser pintu kamar baekhyun, sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya melihat baekhyun berdiri di depan jendela kamar rumah sakit .

Chanyeol menghampiri baekyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah lega kekar memeluk pingganya, tak elak sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantikny. Chanyeol Meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak baekhyun yang sempit '' apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan sayang'' ujarnya lembut da mencoba menikmati aroma khas tubuh baekhyun yang sangat ia sukai.

Baekhyun menggelangka kepalanya pelan '' ania, aku tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya saja aku cukup senang sudah bisa keluar dari tempat ini''. Ujar baekhyun, membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap chanyeol dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Chayeol tersenyum kembali, menatap wajah sang kekasih sudah lebih baik dari pada satu minggu yang lalu. Satu Tangan besarnya terangkat utuk mengusap pipi putih baekhyun, tatapannya berubah sendu '' saranghae'' ujarnya dan sebuah benda lembut mendarat tepat di atas bibir tipis baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menikamti ciuman yang di berikan chanyeol untuknya, membalas semua ciuman lembut dari chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa mendapat balasan dari baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sampai sebuah benda di geser Menampakkan dua sosok yeoja yang sedang mengamati pemandangan intim yang tak di sadari oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun.

'' astaga apa kalian tak kehabisan nafas berciuman seperti itu'' ujar luhan dingin.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia melepas ciuman mereka. Dan mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

Kyungsoo memukul bahu luhan dengan pelan '' kamu mengganggu aktifitas mereka luhan'' komentar kyungsoo cuek yang langsung di hadiai tatapan tajam dari baekhyun. Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan pergi menjauh dari baekhyun sekedar membereskan barang-barang baekhyun yang tersisa.

Luhan dan kyungsoo melangkah menghampiri baekhyun, memeluk sahabatnya bersama-sama.

'' aku merindukamu baek'' ujar luhan yang di angguki oleh kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terseyum '' aku juga merindukan kalian''.

'' ah.. aku tadi melihat kris di lobby, apa kalian bertemu'' Tanya kyungsoo kelepasan dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari luhan. Kini tatapan mereka bertiga menatap sosok chanyeol yang berdiri membelakangi mereka bertiga yang sedang menghetikan aktifitasnya sesaat saat mendengar nama kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah '' iya, aku bertemu denganya'' ujarnya lemah, mata baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan penuh sarat kekhawatiran.

'' baek mian'' ujar kyungsoo bersalah. Pasalnya ia tak sengaja mengunkit masalah baekhyun dengan kris.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa ikut campur, memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mendengarkan topik tentang kris membuwat perasaannya kesal. Chanyeol sudah tak mempermasalhkan hubungan baekhyun dengan kris. Ia tak juga sepeuhnya menyalahkan baekhyun, salahnya juga dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya sampai melupakan sosok baekhyun, baekhyun yang paling tidak suka jika tak diperhatikan olehnya membuwatnya kesal dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan kris yang dapat memberinya perhatian penuh.

Luhan menyikut pinggang kyungsoo keras '' kyung lihat, chanyeol pergi kan'' kyungsoo hanya meringis pelan '' sakit luhan, kau ini''. Protes kyungsoo tak suka.

'' sudahlah, biar nanti aku yang bicara dengan cahnyeol, kalian tak perlu khawatir'' ujar baekhyun.

Luhan menatap baekhyun curiga '' apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan baekhyun, maksudku kamu dengan kris''

Baekhyun tersenyum samar '' bukan apa-apa, hanya mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini dengan baik-baik mungkin'' jawab baekhyun santai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kafe tempatnya untuk bertemu kai. Hari ini kyungsoo dan kai akan bertemu. Matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kafe tapi tak menemukan sosok yang sedang ia cari. Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Terlambat, ya itulah kebiasaan kai jika sedang mempunyai janji dengannya. Entah alasan apa lagi yang akan ia lontarkan nanti. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Menunggu kai itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok namja berkulitan memasuki kafe. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk di pojok kafe sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang kai menghampirinya '' apa kamu lama menunggu ku'' Tanya kai saat tiba di meja kyungsoo tempati.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kai dengan kesal '' kamu terlambat kai''. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

'' aku tau, aku tau maaf''. Ujar kai sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

'' kali ini apa lagi alasanya'' Tanya kyungsoo ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan '' aku di minta appa menemani kristal untuk membantunya di perusahaan''.

Kyungsoo menatap kai tak suka '' bukan menemani Kristal membeli gaun pengantin''

Dahi kai berkerut dalam '' apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan''.

'' bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku masih belum percaya padamu, ini sudah satu minggu kai''

Kai menunduk lemah '' aku tau, maafkan aku''

Kyungsoo menatap kai tak percaya. Apa dengan kata maaf dirinya bisa langsug percaya, bukankah dirinya sudah memberi waktu satu minggu utuk membuwatnya kembali percaya dengan kai. Bahkan untuk berusaha saja kau tak bisa kai, gumam kyungsoo dalam hati.

'' pembohong'' ujar kyungsoo dingin. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri meraih tas yang ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Kai yang melihat pergerakan kyungsoo ingin pergi, menahan pergelangan kyungsoo '' kamu mau kemana, kita baru saja bertemu kyung''.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus kesal '' lepas kai, aku ingin pulang '' sudah cukup dirinya bersabar untuk mempertahankan hubungan konyol ini. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan kai.

Kai semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kyungsoo ''tidak, tidak akan pernah aku lepas lagi'' .

'' kamu tau, jika memang kamu mecintaiku, tidak butuh waktu satu minggu kamu sudah bisa membuwatku percaya, tapi nyatanya kamu tak bisa membuwatku percaya jika kamu memang benar-benar memutuskan kristal''

Kai diam, genggaman tanganya melemah.

'' jangankan memutusknya, melawan perintah appamu bahkan kamu tak bisa'' ujar kyungsoo lemah.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kai erat '' aku tau kamu berbohong kai, aku tau semuanya bahkan rencana pernikahanmu yang akan di percepat aku sudah mengetahuinya''

Benar kyungsoo sudah mengetahui perihal pernikahan kai yang akan dipercepat. Kyungsoo mendapatkan berita itu dari baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri mendapat kabar dari eomma kai yang menghubunginya via telpon hanya untuk memberi kabar baik sang anak.

Kai mendengar bahwa kyungsoo sudah mengetahui bahwa pernikahannya dengan Kristal dipercepat. Bangkit berdiri dan menatap kyungsoo sendu '' bahkan kamu sudah mengetahuinya'' kai terkekeh pelan '' aku memang harus melepasmu kyung'' ujarnya lemah.

Kyungsoo menggelegkan kepalanya pelan ''ania, jika hanya sebatas ini yang kamu bisa lakukan untukku, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu''.

'' lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan kyung. Kamu bahkan tak mempercayaiku jika aku memang benar-benar mencitaimu. Apa kamu menginginkan aku melawan appa dan bilang padanya utuk memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Kristal dan melamarmu. apa itu yang kamu mau?'' ujar kai dengan suara sedikit keras. kai lelah, kai hanya ingin memiliki yeoja yang ia cintai, kai hanya ingin kyungsoo. Ia sadar, ia tak bisa melawan apapun perintah appanya. Melawannya sama saja harus bertempur di medan perang di saat korsel dan korut memutuskan perang. Jika ia melakukan itu kemungkinan terburuk adalah ia harus keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan kehidupanya dengan marga kim.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, menatap kai lembut, sebelah tanganya terangkat menyentuh pipi kai '' aku memang menginginkan itu kai''. Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan '' aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan yang normal seperti yang lainya, aku hanya berfikir ingin mecintai pasangannya secara utuh dan tak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain setiap waktu seumur hidup ku. aku meninginkan semua orang menatapku sebagai pasangan kim jongin bukan sekertaris ataupun selingkuhan kim jongin. berhenti bersikap serakah, kamu harus memilih satu di atara kita. Jika kamu memang tak bisa memilih satu di antara kita, biarkan aku memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu'' lanjut kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar, tak ada wanita yang ingin cintanya di bagi. Ia memang egois menginginkan kyungsoo tetap berada di sampingnya , sedangkan dirinya tetap melangkah ke depan dengan Kristal. tak memikirkan betapa besar beban yang kyungsoo tanggung hanya gara-gara ke egoisannya.

Kai memegang tangan kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya, menggenggamnya lembut. Menatap ke dalam mata kyungsoo mencari sebuah keyakinan yang ia cari dalam diri kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya keyakinan itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Keyakinan ingin kai melepasnya. Tidak itu tidak akan terjadi, dirinya tak akan melepas kyungsoo lagi. Kai melepas genggaman tangannya, melangkah menjauhi kyungsoo tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa melihat kai pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bisa berbuwat apa-apa '' aku sudah lelah, bukan karena aku menyerah dengan citaku. Aku hanya memberi jalan untuk sebuah kepastian terutama untukku. Karena sekarang waktuku, meyakinkanku sendiri tak ada yang salah di diriku hanya saja aku dulu terlalu buta untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu sudah dimiliki wanita lain'' kyungsoo berbicara dalam kesendirianya, ungkapan hati yang tak dapat ia katakan pada kai. Yang hanya bisa ia pendam sendiri.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menikmati perjalanan pulang menuju rumah baekhyun dengan diam. Sejak mobil chanyeol keluar dari pelantaran parkir rumah sakit chanyeol sama sekali tak berbicara.

Tangan baekhyun terulur menekan tombol radio dimobil chanyeol, mendengarkan music yang dapat menghapus keheningan yang sedang melanda dirinya dan chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhya di kursi mobil, tanganya ia lipat di depan dada.

'' kamu marah yeol'' Tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak menghiraukan pertayaan baekhyun. Pandangannya masih fokus di jalan.

'' kok diam sih yeol'' kali ini baekhyun mencoba mengusap lengan chanyeol. Membuwat sepasang mata chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun.

'' hei, park yoda . kalo ada yag bertanya itu harus di jawab'' ujar baekhyun tak mau menyerah.

''apa yang kalia lakukan berdua, saat aku tak ada'' ujar chanyeol sarat akan nada cemburu.

Alis baekahyun berkerut '' kalian? Maksud mu aku dan kris''.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhun terkikik pelan'' menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan berdua saat kamu tak ada'' goda baekhyun. Yang dapat tatapan tajam lagi dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi '' jangan menggodaku baekhyun''. Sejak ia mendengar nama kris muncul di antara pembicaraan baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo dirinya sudah mencoba menahan luapan emosinya.

Baekhyun mencoba tenang, menahan tawanya agar tidak lolos keluar dan menyebabkan chanyeol semakin mendiamkanya. Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi '' baik, baik aku akan mejelaskannya''

**Flashback…**

Baekhyun kini sibuk mengemasi barang – barangnya, hari ini ia resmi keluar dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol sendiri sedang mengurus adminitrasi untuknya. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu di geser pelan. Menampakkan sosok jangkung sedang berdiri dan menatapnya. Baekhyun berfikir jika orang yang menggeser pintu itu adalah chanyeol '' apa semuanya sudah beres yeol'' ujar baekhyun dan membalikkan badanya. Tubuhnya menegang, melihat sosok namja jangkung yang harus ia hindari sekarang. '' kris'' gumam baekhyu pelan.

Kris tersenyum, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mendekati baekhyun '' hai baek, bagaimana keadaanmu'' Tanya kris.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap sosok kris sedang berdiri di depanya sekarang, dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar chanyeol tak muncul di kamarnya.

'' baik, apa yang kamu lakukan disini''

'' menjengukmu tetu saja'' ujar kris dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang baekhyun.

'' pulanglah'' ujar bakhyun, berjalan ke arah nakas yang berada di samping kris, untuk mengambil barangnya.

Kris menatap baekhyun tak suka, menarik lengan baekhyun sedikit kasar '' kamu tak berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita kan''.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kris di lengannya, kris yang malah semaki mengeratkan genggamannya.

'' aku memang berniat mengakhirinya'' baekhyun masih berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan kris yag semakin kuat ''kris lepas, ini sakit'' rintih baekhyun. Kris hanya menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

'' aku tidak mau''

Baekhyun menatap kris sengit '' itu terserah kau kris. Aku tak peduli'' balas baekhyun dengan dingin dan masih sibuk mencoba melepas genggaman kris di lengannya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Tatapan kris melembut, menembus iris coklat baekhyun '' aku mencintaimu baek'' ujarnya pelan.

Baekhyun diam '' tapi ini salah kris, aku sudah memiliki chanyeol, kau tau itu''.

''bisakah kita tetap berhubungan di belakang chanyeol saja''

'' kamu gila, cukup sekali saja aku melakukkan hal bodoh itu. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya'' baekhyun menghela nafas '' kamu layak mendapat yang lain kris, yang lebih baik dari ku''. Baekhyun harus bersyukur kepada tuhan yang mempertemukanya dengan chanyeol. Laki-laki yang mampu merima kesalahan fatal baekhyun dan memilih memaafkannya.

Kris melepas genggamanya '' aku kalah, baiklah aku menyerah sekarang'' ujar kris dan bangkit berdiri .

Baekhyun terseyum '' jika kita bisa menjalin hubungan sebagai teman, aku tak masalah'' usul baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Kris menatap tangan baekhyun sebentar dan tersenyum, meraih uluran tangan baekhyun '' baiklah aku terima ''.

**Flashback end…**

'' jadi seperti itulah, apa kamu masih cemburu'' ujar baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa senang mendengar penuturan baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut '' kamu menyebalkan''protesnya.

'' tapi kamu mencintaiku'' chanyeol mulai menggoda

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan chanyeol '' siapa yang bilang aku mencintaimu, idih kepedean sekali kau tuan park''.

'' aku barusan yang bilang dan itu kenyataan byun baek'' chayeol tertawa renyah.

'' CHANYEOL'' Baekhyun mendesis kesal, menatap chanyeol mengakui kekalahannya dalam berdebat dengan chanyeol kali ini. Cahnyeol tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'' ini artis hobinya kawin –cerai melulu sih'' komentar luhan melihat berita di tv dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas, meghampiri luhan dan meletakkan segelas coklat panas di meja depan luhan '' kenapa kamu jadi suka mengomentari hidup selebriti'' ujar kyungsoo, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain sebelah luhan.

'' hanya ingin berkomentar, salah?''

'' tidak juga sih, hanya saja itu bukan gaya seorang xi luhan'' ujar kyungsoo dan menyesap coklat panasnya yang mulai menghangat.

Luhan tak menghiraukan jawaban kyungsoo dan meraih coklat panasnya. Meyesapnya pelan '' kyung bagaimana hubunganmu dengan suho?'' Tanya luhan.

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya, menatap luhan '' maksud mu?'' kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Luhan memotar bola matanya malas '' oh, ayolah kamu tau maksudku, jangan berlagak dimenzia ''. Meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja. Menatap kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

'' kamu megharapkan yang bagaimana''

'' ya, aku mengharapkan kamu jadian dengan suho''

'' itu sedikit sulit lu'' ujar kyungsoo sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. Meraih bantal sofa dan meletakkan di belakang punggungnya.

''karena kamu masih belum bisa melepas jongin'' ujar luhan sedikit mengejek.

'' kurang lebih seperti itu'' jawab kyungsoo cuek.

'' kamu memilih jalan yang rumit kyung, kamu sadar itu''

'' bagaimana denganmu dengan sehun contohnya'' kyungsoo membalikkan pertanyan luhan '' bukankah kamu juga memilih jalan yang rumit, bahkan kamu tak mau mendengar penjelasan darinya''

'' aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya kyung. Sudahlah jangan bahas masalah ku''. ujar luhan kesal. Meraih bantalan sofa untuk meutupi wajahnya yang berubah sedih. Mengingat masalahnya dengan sehun.

'' kamu lucu, bahkan kamu sendiri tak yakin ingin putus dengan sehun. Temui dia, beri kesempatan dia menjelaskan semuanya janga bersembunyi terus darinya. Ii sudah satu minggu luhan''

Luhan bangkit berdiri, menatap kyungsoo kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan paggilan kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

TBC…

.

.

.

Fiuuuhhh…

Miane jika chapter ini ggak gereget sama sekali, jujur aku juga nggak terlalu feel ma ni chapter. Ni juga saya kebut di sela-sela skripsi dan galau mau ikut pendidikan gelar profesi atau tidak.  
huhuhu…#mengingat lamanya profesi mendadak bikin males.#curhat.

Ceritanya makin ngambang g jelas mau di bawa kemana # saya sadar :D semoga g bosen dengan ff ini.

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca ff ini lagi. Dan gomawo buwat kritik dan saranya. Review kalian miane g bisa bales satu-satu tapi aku baca kok ^^

Makasih banyak #bow

Review again please ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**DILEMA**

Baekhyun yang masih meyukai kris sang mantan pacar, padahal sudah ada sosok chanyeol yang bersatus tunanganya yang kaya, baik hati dan cinta mati denganya.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan pendirianya untuk tetap setia medengar cerita kim jongin tentang tunangannya Kristal. Padahal kedekatan keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih dan setia menuggu kim jongin aka KAI putus dengan Kristal.

Luhan yang selalu mengeluh dengan pekerjaan pacarnya sehun yang seorang foto model yang membuwat luhan cemburu berat. Ingin putus tapi tak mau takut jadi jomblo abadi.

Cerita tiga sahabat yang mencari arti dari sebuah hubungan yang menimbulkan dilema dalam hidup mereka.

Main cast : baekyeol / kaisoo/ hunhan / GS, official couple EXO .

Annyeong.. author baru yang iseng ngepost ff dengan main cast otp faforit keke  
semoga suka dan maaf jika typo bertebaran

review juseyeo ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel membuwat kyungsoo harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Diliriknya sekilas nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya 'baekhyunie'.

'' kyungsoo'ah '' sapa suara dari seberang telpon setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo sedikit mejauhkan ponsel dari telinganya '' tak usah berteriak kenapa sih baek? Telingaku masih sehat!'' gerutu kyungsoo cemberut.

'' sibuk tidak?'' Tanya baekhyun langsung tanpa menghiraukan protes kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir '' tidak sih, kenapa?'' Tanya kyungsoo balik.

'' temani aku mengambil gaun pernikahanku, eothe?''

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tampak berfikir.

'' jangan terlalu banyak mikir deh kyung, lama. Dalam 20 menit aku akan sampai di kantormu!'' potong baekhyun dari seberang telpon.

Kyungsoo menatap cemberut ponselnya yang dengan sesuka hati di matikan oleh baekhyun. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit malas untuk menerima ajakan baekhyun. Entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi moodnya sudah tidak bagus. Sekarang ia sudah bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengehela nafas berat, menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Fikirannya melayang pada sosok kai yang sampai sekarang pun masih belum menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah lelah dengan masalahnya sekarang. Ia lelah seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang mencoba mempertahakan hubungan nya dengan kai. ia ingin melepas kai, melupakannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yag terjadi dengan dirinya. Begitu cintanya kah dirinya pada sosok kai. perasaan cinta masih tetap sama meskipun kai sudah membohonginya berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya lelah. Sakit itulah yang kyungsoo rasakan saat mendengar berita pernikahan kai akan dipercepat. Bohong jika ia pura-pura tak peduli, otaknya menyuruh untuk tak peduli tapi hatinya berkata lain. kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tersiksa akan ini. Sekarang ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanya bertahan atau melepas . Baginya akan sama saja jika pihak yang ia pertahankan tak mau berusaha.

Kleekkk..

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja yang hiperaktif. Kyungsoo membuka matanya samar dan melirik siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya. Astaga, sahabatnya satu ini akan membuwat sisa harinya semakin melelahkan. Lihatlah baekhyun sekarang berjalan dengan riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas yang ia pegang ''seperti anak kecil '' gumam kyungsoo dalam hati dan melupakan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri orang. Tapi jujur saja ia bahagia saat baekhyun sudah menemukan kebahagiannya dengan chanyeol dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan kris. Tak dipungkiri kyungsoo ia juga merasa iri melihat hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang di kala sedih memiliki chanyeol untuk bersandar, baekhyun yang memiliki chanyeol untuk memberinya perhatian. Sedangkan dirinya? Jangankan untuk bersandar pada kai, membagi waktu untuk bertemu dengannya di luar jam kantor saja susah setengah hidup. Jadi meskipun ia sedang sedih tak ada tempat bersandar yang mampu menenangkannya, kecuali sahabatnya dan suho.

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat nama suho melintas di benaknya. Laki-laki yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya, yang tak pernah sama sekali kai lakukan padanya. Mampu membuwat hati kecil kyungsoo sedikit terlena oleh sosok suho yang baru beberapa hari ia temui. Kyungsoo terseyum miris dalam diamnya. Andaikan ia dan kai seperti itu? Andaika ia dan kai…? hanya kata andai dan beradai-andai yang bisa ia gambarkan di dalam otaknya.

''wooii,, direktur baru jangan melamun!'' baekhyun memukul meja kerja kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras. Membuwat kyungsoo terlonjak dari lamunanya.

'' astaga baek, kau mengagetkanku'' kyungsoo memegang dadanya yag berdetak cepat, efek dari terkejutanya.

Sedangkan baekhyun menatap telapak tangannya nanar, sepertinya ia menyesal memukul meja yang tak bersalah, kini telapak tangannya sedikit memerah dan berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo '' kau yang membuwat ku khawatir, kau tau?''

''membuwat khawatir? Wae? '' kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan, memutar tubuhya membelakangi kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kursi tamu yang terletak di sudut ruangan ''kau sudah membuwatku mencoba menyadarkanmu dari lamunan mu entah itu yang berisi kai atau namja teman kuliahmu dulu, seperti orang bodoh selama 5 menit''gerutunya sambil mengangkat ke lima jarinya.

'' ahahaha.. maaf. Aku tak bermaksud''

''jangan tertawa! Tertawamu sangat mengganggu!'' ujar baekhyun sambil menggosok telinganya pelan

''ok, ok! Nah jadi kah mengajakku untuk mengambil gaun pernikahanmu'' Tanya kyungsoo. Bangkit berdiri dan meghampiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria '' jadi dong, kajja'' ujar baekhyun dan menggamit lengan kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai mendengus kesal di depan Kristal '' kau tau, aku sedang sibuk. Bahkan kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri kenapa mengajakku sih?'' protes kai yang di taggapi Kristal dengan wajah cemberut.

''aku tak mau, kau juga harus melihatnya kai. kita harus mencocokkan gaun ku dan jasmu juga'' jawab Kristal kekeh.

'' tidak'' kai kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Kristal memberengut kesal, tanganya merogoh tas untuk mencari ponselnya '' baiklah aku akan menelpon ajhusi jika itu cara terakhir yang bisa membuwatmu beranjak dari singgasanamu''.

Kai spontan menatap Kristal khawatir, tangannya meraih ponsel Kristal yang sudah menempel di telinganya, menatap layar ponsel yang menandakan terhubungnya paggilan. Tangannya degan cepat menggeser gambar berwarna merah '' baiklah, kita akan mengambilnya'' akhirnya kai menyutujui ajakan Kristal dengan berat hat dan menahan amarah. Pasalnya gadis di depannya ini benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan kelemahanya.

Kai yang bingung mencari cara agar pernikahannya di batalkan. Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menunggu lama untuk melihat usahanya mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Semua ini membuwat kai frustasi. Belum lagi Kristal yang selalu merecokinya dengan hal-hal yang mengganggu seperti sekarang, menyuruhnya menemani mengambil gaun pernikahan mereka. Semakin membuwat kai gila. Appanya yang keras kepala dan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut membuwatnya semakin di ambang frustasi yang bisa ia tolerir.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya metaliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak memperdulikan Kristal yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbicara.

'' kau kenapa sih kai!'' ujar Kristal kesal, sepanjang perjalanan menuju butik ia merasa kai tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Kai menoleh menatap Kristal sesaat '' anni, gweanchana''.

''kau berubah''

'' tidak!''

'' ya! Kau sudah berubah, bahkan kau sama sekali tak peduli lagi terhadapku!'' protes Kristal tak suka.

'' itu hanya perasaanmu saja'' kai kembali bicara dengan cuek yang masih fokus menatap jalan

'' apa perubahan sikapmu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kyungsoo?'' Tanya Kristal telak.

Tubuh kai menegang, otaknya berfikir menimbulkan pertanyaan ' bagaimana Kristal tau tentang kyungsoo'. Kai mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri, mencoba tenang agar tidak terpacing emosi.

Kristal menatap lekat-lekat setiap gerakan tubuh kai, Kristal menatap sinis '' ternyata benar, apa yang sulli katakan. Bahwa kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan sekertaris mu yang keganjenan itu bukan''.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat memegang setir mobil, menahan luapan emosinya mendengar ucapan Kristal .

Kristal menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran jok mobil, meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada '' aku tak mempersalahakan jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan kyungsoo di belakangku, bahkan aku tak marah, geunyang aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi ajhusi jika dia mengetahui berita sebagus ini'' ujar Kristal sarat dengan ancaman yang terkesan lembut.

Kai secara mendadak menginjak rem mobilnya kuat-kuat '' kita sampai'' ujar kai dingin membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam butik.

Kristal yang melihat reaksi kai yang seolah-olah tak peduli membuwatnya semakin kesal. dengan kasar tangannya membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan, membuka pitu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan memasuki butik dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang baekhyun dengan jemari sibuk menari di atas smart phone nya.

**From '' rusa china''**

**Miane. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood menemani baekhyun.**

Kyungsoo cemberut saat membaca pesa dari luhan. Dengan cepat kyungsoo langsung mengetik balasannya.

'' **nado, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mood untuk menemaninya! Tapi apa daya ****. dia mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit memaksaku''**

Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan smart phone nya tak memperhaikan sekitarnya.

Bruukkk..

Satu yeoja jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan muka marah yang siap meledak bak gunung berapi '' yak, michoso!'' teriaknya menggelegar. Bangkit berdiri.

Kyungsoo yeoja yang menimbulkan keributan itu meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh di depan gadis yang ia tabrak dan membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf '' jeosonghamnida '' ulang kyungsoo berkali-kali, kemudian menatap yeoja yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Mata bulat kyungsoo semakin melebar saat menatap yeoja itu.

Kristal sama-sama terkejutnya dengan kyungsoo tak menyangka bisa bertemu kyungsoo di dalam butik ini juga.

Dengan gerakan cepat kyungsoo berbalik bermaksud tak menginginkan pertengkaran antara dia dan kristal, tapi naas tubuhnya terbentur dengan tubuh tegap seseorang yang aromanya sangat ia kenal di luar kepala. Kepalanya mendongak menatap namja tersebut.

''kai'' gumam kyungsoo pelan.

Kai menatap kyungsoo sendu. Ingin sekali kai membawa lari kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sinyal acaman Kristal. kai menghela nafas berat, ia benci saat tak bisa berbuwat apa-apa di depan kyungsoo, bahkan hanya memberikan sekedar perhatian darinya.

Kristal yang melihat kyungsoo dan kai mengepalkan telapak tanganya kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang rasanya ingin menendang jauh kyungsoo dari hadapanya sekarang. Kristal menatap kai tajam sarat penuh ancaman jika sampai kai berani memperdulikan kyungsoo di depanya sekarang.

Kai melepas kontak matanya dengan kyungsoo, sorot mata kai berubah dingin, berjalan melalui kyungsoo dengan angkuh, tanpa menoleh lagi pada kyungsoo ''miane kyung'' gumam kai dalam hati. Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung menerima sikap dingin kai.

''gweanchana'' Tanya kai pada Kristal yang di balas senyum manja Kristal.

''nan gweanchana'' Kristal menatap tajam kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya.

'' hei! Lain kali kalau jalan itu pake mata!'' hardik Kristal.

Kai yang mendengar kata-kata Kristal rasanya ingin menampar mulutnya, tapi sayang kai hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganya di balik saku celananya.

'' sudahlah, lagian dia tak sengaja''

'' tapi kai, jatuh itu sakit'' Kristal masih mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya

'' kau benar, jatuh itu sakit. Apa lagi jatuh di depan orang yang kau sukai tapi kau hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa menolongnya'' ujar kai, tatapanya kembali menatap punggung kyungsoo.

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar kata-kata kai. ia tau jika kalimat tadi di tujukan padanya. Hatinya medadak bergemuruh hebat. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya yang mendadak sesak.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kyungsoo tak di bersamanya, mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh butik.

'' astaga!'' pekik baekhyun kaget saat menemukan kyungsoo, kai dan Kristal.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati kyungsoo, menatap kai dengan tatapan membunuh. Pasalnya baekhyun sudah muak dengan tingkah kai yang pengecut, terlalu serakah tak mau melepas kyungsoo. Melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sekarang pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun menatap kai dan Kristal dengan pandangan tak suka '' apa yang kalian lakukan di sini''. Baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo sambil merasakan tubuh kyungsoo yang bergetar.

''nona'' kai menatap baekhyun sendu. Sorot matanya mengatakan pada baekhyun untuk membawa kyungsoo pergi dari hadapannya. Baekhyun yag mengerti arti tatapan kai haya mendengus kesal.

'' kita di sini mengambil gaun pernikahan ku dengan kai, eonni'' celetuk Kristal sambil menggaet lengan kai mesra.

Baekhyun yang melihat mereka berdua semakin memeluk erat kyungsoo, menenggelamkan kepala kyungsoo ke dalam lekukan lehernya dan mencoba mentransfer sedikit kekuatan untuknya. Dirasakan bahunya kini sedikit basah. Ia yakin kyungsoo sekarang sedang menangis.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal '' dasar namja pengecut''.

'' aku tau'' sahut kai pasti.

'' lepaskan dia!''

'' aku memang punya rencana ingin melepasnya'' ujar kai lemah.

Kristal hanya menatap baekhyun dengan kai secara bergantian. Bukannya ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya saja ia rasa bukan hal yang tepat untuk mencampuri pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dia hanya ingin menjadi penonton saja.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengar semuanya, meremas kuat mencoba menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera hatinya. Kyungsoo sedikit menarik ujung baju baekhyun '' kita pulang, please'' gumam kyungsoo dalam pelukan baekhyun, yang baekhyun yakin hanya dia yag mendengarnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar gumaman kyungsoo, mendengus pelan '' kau punya banyak cerita kepadaku kyung''.

Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan '' pasti, tapi please kita pulang'' mohon kyungsoo sekali lagi pada baekhyun.

'' bagus, jika kau mau melepasnya. Lepaskan dia, lagian dia tak pantas mempertahankan namja pengecut sepertimu'' kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di baju baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih mecoba melampiaskan kekesalan nya tak memperdulikan geggaman kyungsoo yang semakin erat di bajunya ''Lagian kau juga harus tau sudah ada namja yang mencitai dia, yang mampu membuwatnya bahagia dan mau mengakuinya sebagai kekasihnya di depan orang banyak, dan lebih pastinya dia bukan namja pengecut sepertimu'' ujar baekhyun menggebu pada kai.

Mendadak rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, jujur dalam hatinya ia cemburu saat ada namja lain masuk dalam kehidupan kyungsoo, egonya selalu mengatakan jika kyungsoo hanya miliknya. Tapi jika menghadapi kenyataan yang ada kyungsoo bukanlah miliknya. Bahkan dirinya pun tak layak untuk kyungsoo.

Kai mencoba memeperlihatkan tatapan dinginya pada baekhyun '' bagus lah kalu begitu jika sudah ada namja yang mampu memeberikan dia segalanya, yang selalu ia….'' ujar kai yang terkesan tak peduli.

Cukup!. Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa mendengar lebih jauh lagi apa yang akan di katakan kai. kyungsoo melepas pelukan baekhyun, berlari menjauh meninggalkan butik. Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya saat baekhyun memanggilnya, ia tetap berlari melangkah menjauh, yang ia butuhkan hanya sendiri.

'' kyungsoo'ah, eodiga'' teriak baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo berlalu pergi meinggalak butik.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo pergi hanya menatapnya datar, dan bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap kai tajam.

Plaaakkkk

''kau puas!''

Suara tamparan keras menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kristal yang hanya menjadi penonton terlonjak kaget saat baekhyun menampar kai. kai yang mendapat tamparan hanya menunduk dalam.

'' baekhyun eonni, apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Kristal

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kristal '' diam kau! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!'' hardik baekhyun penuh emosi.

Kristal mendadak langsung diam. Entah kenapa aura baekhyun menjadi garang sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali menatap kai yang menunduk '' jika aku jadi kau, sejak awal aku tak akan melakukan hubungan bodoh itu, jika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sekedar mempertahankanya''

Baekhyun megucapkannya penuh penekanan, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia memutuskan untuk tak mengambil gaunnya sekarang. Ia harus mencari kyungsoo, sekedar menghiburnya itu jauh lebih baik sepertinya.

Apa yang dikatakan baekhyun memang di benarkan oleh kai. ia sudah tau jika dia tak bisa memutuskan Kristal. kai berjalan keluar butik. Pikirannya sekarang semakin kusut, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Sebuah genggaman di lengannya menghetikan lagkahnya.

'' kai kau mau kemana''

''lepas'' jawab kai datar

'' tidak!, kita belum melihat bajunya''

Kai mendesis kesal '' aku bilang lepas!'' teriaknya dan menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kristal. dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kristal dengan sebuah kemarahan yang siap meledak melihat tingkah kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai memakirkan mobil di depan rumahnya dengan sembarangan. Berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Menatap ke arah lantai dua tepatnya ruangan kerja sang ayah. Dengan cepat kai melangkah menaiki tangga. Saat berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya, kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saat ia yakin tanganya membuka pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Ckleeekk….

Saat pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja paruh baya yang sedang bergelut dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan. Kai melangkah mendekati ayahnya.

''appa?'' panggil kai.

Tuan kim mendongak menatap kai '' ada apa?''

'' ada yang ingin aku bicarakan''

Tuan kim menghela nafas pelan '' bicaralah'' ujarnya dan menatap kai fokus.

Kai Nampak berfikir sejenak .

'' bisakah kau batalkan pernikahanku dengan Kristal?''

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Yaaapppsss.. chapter ini full masalah kaisoo ya.

Ok fix.. saya minta maaf g bisa masukin hunhan disini. Mungkin chapter depan akan muncul. Saya pingin satu-satu hehehe..

Dan pada nunggu ada happy-happy na kan? Semua couple?. Bosen ya masalah terus yang muncul .

miane miane … mungki beberapa chapter lagi bakal end #masih rencana g janji juga :D  
jadi harap sabar buwat yang menantikan dan mengikuti ff abal ini.

gomawo.. buwat yang sudah review sekali lagi makasih.

Dan maksih kritik saranya saya hargai..

Maine sekali lagi saya ga bisa blz review satu-satu ^^

#bow ^^.


End file.
